Matchmaker
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]/Puzzle No.4/ Baekhyun si Matchmaker handal. Bagaimana jika ia harus berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol si makhluk menyebalkan setinggi tiang itu?/"Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu kalau kau juga mengikuti permainanku."/"Kenapa jadi aku yang repot?"/ChanBaek/GS/
1. Chapter 1

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #4**_

"_**Matchmaker**__**"**_

_[Part 1/4]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. OC. No bashing characters. **__**Bahasa campuran**__**. **__**Diksi baku+tidak baku.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Fourth Story**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Siapa sangka semua kegilaan ini berawal dari 'niat tulus' yang berujung pada akhir yang tak terduga. Siapa saja _—_tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menebaknya. Kita bisa memulai, tapi belum tentu kita bisa mengakhiri. Ada baiknya menjalani saja. Tanpa banyak komentar, keluh kesah, apalagi umpatan. Just let it flow. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku benar, kan?]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sunbae_. Berkat _Sunbae_ akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan Joong Min."

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku hanya membantu _setengah_nya. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau sendiri yang berusaha, bukan?"

Min Ri —siswi kelas satu yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun— tersenyum. "Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun _Sunbae _yang sudah banyak membantu. Nah— ini untuk _Sunbae_." seraya menyerahkan satu cokelat batangan dengan bungkusan berwarna ungu pada sang kakak kelas.

"Eh? —kenapa memberiku ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada cokelat itu. "aku, kan tidak membantumu sampai jadian?"

Min Ri menggeleng. "Tak apa, _Sunbae_. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Sisanya akan kuusahakan sendiri. Mohon terimalah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Oh demi Tuhan, cokelat itu jelas begitu menggoda baginya —secara Baekhyun, kan memang suka cokelat—. "Em... ya baiklah. Aku terima,_ deh_. Tapi aku _tidak memaksamu_, ya..."

Min Ri mengangguk. Baekhyun pun menerima cokelat itu dengan malu-malu —tapi mau juga sebenarnya, _mau banget._

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sunbae_." ucap Min Ri sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saranku, jangan terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, ya. Buat dia merasa nyaman dulu denganmu."

Min Ri mengangguk. "_Ne, Sunbae_. Akan kulakukan sesuai saranmu." Kemudian pergi dengan senyum cerahnya —tak kalah cerah dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah sang _Sunbae_ saat ini —yang tengah asyik menatap cokelat batangan di tangannya.

"Tambahan koleksi. Hihihi..." gumam Baekhyun. Lantas bergegas menuju kantin dimana sahabatnya Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya disana. _Saatnya makan siang, Sista~_

.

.

.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Siswi kelas 2-2 Dong Bang _High School_ (DBHS). Cewek manis yang lebih dikenal sebagai seorang _Matchmaker _alias _Mak Comblang_.

Mulanya Baekhyun tidaklah dikenal sebagai _matchmaker _seperti sekarang. Semuanya berawal saat pertengahan Musim Semi di kelas satu. Saat ketika sahabatnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk mendekati Jongin—teman sekelas mereka— yang ternyata Kyungsoo sukai. Kyungsoo itu _agak_ pendiam, sementara Baekhyun adalah seorang yang supel dan cukup dekat dengan Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya, Baekhyun pun mau membantu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin jadi dekat bahkan sekarang mereka sudah jadian. Tidak sulit bagi Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo saat itu karena ternyata Jongin juga tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan murid laki-laki tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan Jongin, jelas membuat —terutama— siswi di kelas 1-1 bingung. Salah satu dari mereka lantas bertanya langsung pada Kyungsoo apa _rahasia_nya hingga berhasil _menggaet_ cowok seperti Jongin —cowok satu ini masuk jajaran yang lumayan banyak diincar karena tampan juga, _katanya_—. Kyungsoo dengan bangga menjelaskan pada teman-temannya bahwa semuanya berkat bantuan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bilang Baekhyun adalah seorang _matchmaker_ yang berbakat. Alhasil, kemudian banyak siswi yang _menyerbu_ Baekhyun untuk meminta bantuan. Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun itu _tidak-tegaan-untuk-menolak_, jadilah keterusan sampai sekarang hingga gadis bermarga Byun itu pun dikenal sebagai _matchmaker_.

Banyak pasangan yang sudah berhasil _didekatkan _atau bahkan _jadian_ berkat bantuan dari Baekhyun si _Matchmaker_ —tapi tidak mesti semuanya berhasil juga. Ada juga beberapa _kasus _dimana Baekhyun gagal menjadi cupid untuk kliennya. Tapi tak masalah. Mau bagaimanapun, ini _kan_ masalah perasaan? Jelas tidak bisa dipaksakan. Lagipula selama ini tidak pernah ada yang komplain pada Baekhyun, _kok_.

Salah satu pasangan yang berhasil berkat bantuan Baekhyun adalah Min Ri —yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja ditemui Baekhyun. Siswi kelas satu yang naksir dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri —Joong Min—. Karena Min Ri itu _agak_ pemalu, lantas gadis itu memilih untuk meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk mendekatkannya dengan Joong Min. Berkat _keahlian_ Baekhyun, akhirnya Min Ri pun bisa _dekat_ dengan Joong Min. Meski kali ini Baekhyun hanya membantu _mendekatkan_ —tidak membantu sampai _jadian_— karena ini kemauan _klien_nya sendiri. Baekhyun _mah_ fleksibel _aja_. Tapi Min Ri justru memberikan cokelat batangan untuk Baekhyun. —_Lha, memangnya kenapa?_ —.

Ah, sebenarnya ada yang unik dari _pekerjaan_ Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun akan meminta _imbalan_ berupa _traktiran _cokelat setiap kali ia berhasil _menjodohkan_ kliennya dengan sang target. Tidak mutlak, _sih_, tapi kebanyakan dari kliennya _tidak_ masalah juga _ngasih _Baekhyun sebatang cokelat sebagai _imbalan_ —cuma cokelat _doang _juga—. Hitung-hitung sebagai _tanda_ terima kasih atas bantuan Baekhyun. Padahal dulu awalnya Baekhyun hanya main-main —bercanda, _gitu_— pas minta traktiran cokelat pada salah satu kliennya sebagai _pajak_ jadian. Tapi ya— malah jadi _kebiasaan gitu_ akhirnya dimana setiap klien bakalan _ngasih _Baekhyun cokelat batangan setiap _job_ selesai. Sampai hari ini, terhitung duabelas cokelat batangan sudah yang berhasil Baekhyun _kumpulkan_, —ya, dia kumpulkan. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memakan cokelat yang diberikan oleh _klien_nya. Semua cokelat itu Baekhyun kumpulkan dan disimpan di dalam sebuah kotak kertas bermotif cabai warna-warni yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang di kamarnya. _Koleksi._ Dan terima kasih pada Min Ri yang hari ini telah menambah koleksi cokelat Baekhyun yang ke tiga belas. Baekhyun punya kesenangan tersendiri melakukan semua ini.

.

.

[_matchmake__r_]

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah ketika tiba-tiba seorang kakak kelas —bersama dua temannya— menghampiri ke meja mereka. "Byun Baekhyun!" seru kakak kelas itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh pada sang kakak kelas.

"_Ne? _Nana _Sunbae?"_

_Sunbae_ yang bernama Nana —Kim Nana— dari kelas 3-3. Cantik, tinggi —lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun maksudnya— modis, _plus_ mantan ketua OSIS tahun lalu. Tapi sayangnya, cewek berusia hampir delapanbelas tahun itu terkenal _galak_ dan _sedikit sombong_. Selain sombong, Nana juga dikenal _agak genit_ pada kumpulan _flower-boy_ sekolah. Hm. Baekhyun mengetahuinya karena Nana sering dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun berbicara dengan kakak kelas satu ini. Jadi, kenapa sekarang?

"Ikut aku." titah Nana.

Baekhyun menatap Nana bingung. Pun saling tukar pandang sejenak dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dua teman Nana —Seun Mi dan Nam Ji— tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun dari kursinya. Menyeret Baekhyun begitu saja. Bahkan sampai Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu kantin, Kyungsoo masih ternganga di tempatnya menatap kepergian sang sahabat yang dibawa kabur oleh kakak kelas mereka.

.

.

"Benar kau seorang _matchmaker_ andal?"

Baekhyun melongo. Saat ini ia dan Nana serta dua teman Nana sedang berada di atap sekolah —mereka menyeret Baekhyun kesini. Mengerjap beberapa kali, Baekhyun lantas mengayun-ayunkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah sambil terkekeh. "Ah, tidak begitu, _Sunbae."_

"Jangan main-main, kau!" Nana menatap tajam Baekhyun yang langsung mengkeret dibuatnya.

"_Ne_—_ne, Sunbae."_

"Aku ingin tahu kinerjamu." Nana menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya keatas —angkuh.

"Ha?"

Nana menatap Baekhyun. "Kau satu kelas dengan Chanyeol, bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak —berusaha mengingat-ingat teman sekelas mana yang bernama Chanyeol seperti yang Nana sebutkan—, "Aha! Chanyeol? Si _Telinga Peri_—"

**PLETAK!**

"—AW! _YA,_ _Sunbae_ sa— ehm." Baekhyun tak jadi bersungut pada Nana karena kakak kelasnya itu sudah menatapnya sangar. —Baekhyun _rada _takut, _nih_.

Nana berdehem sekali. "_Comblang_kan aku dengannya."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "_MWO_?"

"Kau tidak tuli, _kan_?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi pipi. Mulutnya menganga sedikit —seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kesusahan untuk mengucapkannya—. "Ta-tapi Chanyeol itu, kan—"

Nana menggeleng. "Aku tak mau tahu! Yang jelas kau harus men_comblang_kan aku dengannya." —nampak keras kepala.

Baekhyun mengerjap dengan bodohnya. "_Sunbae _suka dia, ya?"

**PLETAK!**

"Ya iyalah!" seru Nana.

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya —_dijitak lagi, hadoooh_. Ini _Sunbae_ satu mau minta tolong tapi sadis banget! _"_Ba-baiklah. Akan kuusahakan." sahut Baekhyun—pada akhirnya.

Nana tersenyum —_yang nampak mengerikan bagi Baekhyun yang melihatnya_—. "Hm. Satu minggu."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Wa-WA! I-itu terlalu cepat, _Sunbae_. Apalagi _Sunbae _belum dekat dengan Chanyeol, bukan?"

Nana mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Pokoknya satu minggu. Titik! Karena aku sudah menyiapkan banyak Toblerone untukmu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak becus men_comblang_kan aku dengan Chanyeol!" ucapan Nana diakhiri dengan _deathglare_ yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengkeret.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. _Ini Sunbae, kok kayaknya ngebet banget, yak sama si Telinga Peri?_

Nana lantas mengisyaratkan pada Seun Mi hingga kemudian gadis itu memberikan sebatang Toblerone ukuran 200 gram pada Baekhyun—_dengan cara menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan langsung meletakkan sebatang cokelat mahal itu ke atas tangan Baekhyun yang menengadah_—. Baekhyun ternganga.

Nana tersenyum miring. Lantas berjalan meningggalkan Baekhyun diikuti Seun Mi dan Nam Ji— sementara Baekhyun masih ternganga _tidak _elit di tempatnya berdiri—. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Nana menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun.

"Besok, Chanyeol sudah harus menghubungiku."

**BLAM! **—suara pintu _rooftop_ yang ditutup.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Lantas mengangkat cokelat di tangan kanannya setinggi hidung. Menatap batangan cokelat dengan bungkus berwarna kuning itu. Gadis berambut hitam legam sepundak itu lantas menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hadoooh!" —Baekhyun frustasi, _sepertinya_. Gadis itu memberenggut seraya berjalan untuk turun dari _rooftop_. _Apes banget, ya, kayaknya hari ini?_

Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka dengan Nana. Baekhyun tidak pernah pilih-pilih klien. Meskipun Nana itu galak, tapi sebelumnya juga Baekhyun tidak pernah _bermasalah_ dengan kakak kelas satu itu. _Becuz~ _masalahnya sekarang bukan terletak pada sang kakak kelas. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah _si target _alias Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

Bukan apa, hanya saja Baekhyun masih merasa _trauma_ dengan _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang bak tiang bendera satu itu. Baekhyun pernah _mencomblangkan_ salah seorang kliennya dengan Chanyeol sebagai target. Tapi sayang, tidak berhasil. Bahkan untuk mendekati Chanyeol saja rasanya cukup sulit bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan _namja_ itu —meskipun sekarang mereka satu kelas di kelas 2-2—. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun merasa kesulitan untuk bisa akrab dengan _namja_ bermarga Park itu. Terlebih ia pernah gagal men_comblang_kan temannya dengan Chanyeol jelas membuat Baekhyun merasa _tidak enak_ untuk dekat dengan lelaki _bertelinga peri_ satu itu. _Baekhyun malu, Sista! _Karenanya, Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol adalah target tersulit selama ia menjadi _matchmaker_ selama ini. Terlebih ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun mendapati target yang sama meski dengan klien yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol —lagi?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang pada dasarnya sudah bulat besar itu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Tidak terduga, ya? Ternyata _Sunbae_ satu itu naksir juga sama Chanyeol." Lantas melirik sekilas pada _namja_ yang dimaksud —Chanyeol duduk dibarisan nomor empat paling belakang, nampak lagi berbincang dengan Joonmyeon yang duduk disebelahnya—. Kelas sedang jeda karena menunggu pergantian guru yang akan mengajar selanjutnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, Kyungsoo -_ya_." gumam Baekhyun. "padahal Chanyeol itu sulit sekali untuk didekati."

"Kenapa tidak ditolak saja sih, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah menolak permintaan siapapun sebelumnya, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tidak enak juga kalau harus menolak permintaan Nana _Sunbae."_

"Yang ada juga tambah ribet jadinya urusannya." sela Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Lagipula aku sudah dikasih Toblerone sama Nana _Sunbae._" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itu namanya kau disuap, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Lihat nanti sajalah."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Baekhyun sedang membereskan buku-bukunya sendirian karena Kyungsoo sudah _kabur_ lebih dulu bersama Jongin —pacarnya—. Baekhyun jelas _tidak bisa_ marah karena Jongin telah _merebut_ Kyungsoo dari sisinya dengan mengajak sahabat Baekhyun itu kencan sepulang sekolah. Lagipula Baekhyun juga, kan yang dulunya men_comblang_kan mereka?

Baekhyun menghela napas. _Nasibnya seorang jomblo, ya begini._

Baekhyun tidak sendiri di kelas. Masih ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tersisa —belum keluar kelas. Termasuk diantaranya adalah Chanyeol. —Chanyeol? Eum— Ah, iya! Baekhyun, kan sekarang sedang dapat _job_ dengan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai _target_nya —lagi.

"_Besok, Chanyeol sudah harus menghubungiku."_

Baekhyun menghela napas berat mengingat sebaris kalimat yang tadi siang diucapkan oleh Nana saat mereka masih diatap. _Bagaimana caranya?_

Baekhyun melihat pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Kini nampak berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di kursinya dan—

"Chanyeol!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol lantas berhenti berjalan tepat saat ia akan keluar dari pintu kelas. Menoleh ke belakang —dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkat sebelah tangannya—. Gadis itu lantas berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Baekhyun senyum-senyum _gaje_ yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi menatapnya. Baekhyun _salting_ —salah tingkah, _sepertinya._

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggetuk-getukkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada. "A—ano, bisa pinjam ponselmu, tidak?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ano, aku mau menelpon rumah —iya. Aku kehabisan pulsa jadi— boleh, kan? Hehehe... tolong, _dong_~ Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, nih."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling isi kelas. Benar saja, tidak ada lagi murid yang tersisa kecuali ia dan cewek satu ini. _Perasaan tadi masih ada siswa lain, pada kemana mereka? Sudah pulang, kah? Kapan keluarnya?_

Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi pada Baekhyun —yang masih memainkan jarinya sendiri—. Tatapan menyelidik! —tidak percaya _sebenarnya_. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya untuk kemudian mengeluarkan jenis _smartphone_ ber_chasing_ putih miliknya. Baekhyun terseyum lebar melihatnya.

"Benar, mau menelpon orang rumah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Lantas menengadahkan kedua tangannya —berharap _banget_ supaya Chanyeol segera memberikan ponsel itu padanya—_. "_Chanyeol ganteng, _deh_. Pinjem, ya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan juga ponselnya pada gadis yang —bahkan— tidak lebih tinggi dari pundakknya itu. Oke, ini bukan karena ia _termakan _ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan ia _ganteng_. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu memang _anak baik_. —Iya, _gitu. _"Aku memang ganteng, kok."

Baekhyun lantas kegirangan karena kini ponsel Chanyeol sudah beralih ke tangannya. "Iya, iya. Kamu ganteng." Lalu segera menekan ikon warna hijau disudut kiri layar ponsel Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian mengetikkan beberapa angka pada tombol angka dilayar dengan menyalin nomor itu dari ponselnya sendiri. Menekan tombol _dial_, lalu menempelkan ponsel Chanyeol ke telinga sebelah kanannya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya tersambung dengan—

"_Oppa!_ Ini aku Baekhyun. Nanti jemputnya di kafe Jaejoong _Eonni_ saja, oke? Dah~" —_Udah gitu aja_, langsung diputus _tuh_ sambungan telpon oleh Baekhyun. Lantas menoleh pada Chanyeol _yang-entah-kenapa_ malah memiringkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun. _Ada yang salah?_

Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel tadi pada pemiliknya. "_Makasih_, ya. Chanyeol baik, deh." Lantas tersenyum lebar. "aku duluan, ya."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya seraya berbalik —niat mau jalan pulang _gitu_. Akan tetapi baru sebelah kaki melangkah keluar kelas, Baekhyun malah tertarik ke belakang. "E—eh?"

Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memiringkan badannya, menoleh pada Chanyeol dibelakangnya. "Ada apa, ya? Ponselnya udah aku kembalikan, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun mengerjap. "_S_—_so_?"

"Ya jangan langsung pergi gitu, _dong_." Ucap Chanyeol.

"H—ha?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan secara terbalik tangan kirinya ke hadapan Baekhyun —tangan kanannya masih nempel di pundak gadis itu—.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Maksudnya—apaan, ya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Bayar, dong. Kau pikir pulsaku tak pakai duit apa."

—**NGIK!**

Baru tahu kalau Chanyeol itu ternyata— pamrih!

'_Tarik lagi dah kata-kata yang kubilang Chanyeol itu baik.'_ batin Baekhyun. Lantas cuma bisa mendengus tertahan. _Astaga..._

.

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun lantas merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan di dalam tas. Sepertinya gadis itu hanya berbohong saat mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang kehabisan pulsa. Karena buktinya sekarang Baekhyun sedang menelpon menggunakan ponselnya sendiri dan—

"Nana _Sunbae_, tadi nomornya Chanyeol."

"**Kerja bagus."** sahut Nana diseberang _line _sana.

—**PIK**

Baekhyun menghela napas. Lantas memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Gadis berusia enambelas tahun itu kemudian bergegas menghampiri sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah berwarna hitam metalik yang terparkir tak terlalu jauh dari Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Mengetuk jendelanya, hingga kemudian kaca itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki dewasa yang duduk santai di depan kemudi —sang pemilik mobil, _tentu saja_. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat lelaki itu. Lantas membuka pintu mobil disisi kanan untuk kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam. Mengambil duduk tepat disebelah lelaki dewasa tersebut.

"_Oppa_, nanti mampir ke kafe Jaejoong _Eonni_, ya?" ucap Baekhyun.

Yunho, nama lelaki yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun— yang tak lain adalah kakak Baekhyun sendiri— mengangguk. Pun melajukan mobil _sport_nya menuju arah pulang—sekaligus arah menuju kafe milik Jaejoong yang Baekhyun maksud tadi—.

Sementara di depan gerbang sekolah, berdiri sosok Park Chanyeol yang menatap _iritasi_ pada mobil yang mana didalamnya ada gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sudah menipunya —_mobil itu sudah pergi sekarang_.

Ya, Chanyeol tertipu. _Pertama, _Baekhyun bilang ia kehabisan pulsa —tapi gadis itu justru menelpon dengan ponselnya tadi—, Chanyeol melihatnya sendiri, _plis_. _Kedua,_ Baekhyun jelas tidak menelpon orang rumah karena gadis itu justru di jemput tepat di depan sekolah. Jadi, Baekhyun tadi menelpon _oppa_ yang mana?

Chanyeol berdecak. "Awas kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

[_matchmaker_]

.

.

**[From: +86xxxxxxxxx received at 07.45 P.M]**

Park Chanyeol, kan? Aku Kim Nana dari kelas 3-3. Simpan nomorku, ya. Siapa tahu nanti kau perlu. Hehe...

.

**[From: +86xxxxxxxxx received at 08.00 P.M]**

Chanyeol, besok ada pertandingan basket, kan? _Sunbae _akan menonton dan mendukungmu! Semangat, ya...

.

**[From: +8x6xxxxxxxx received at 08.20 P.M]**

Chanyeol, kau sudah tidur? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? T_T

.

**[From: +86xxxxxxxxx received at 08.40 P.M]**

Ah baiklah, maafkan aku mengganggumu. Selamat malam, Chanyeol~ Sekali lagi, semangat untuk pertandingan besok, ya! Hihihi.

.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Jika bukan karena _smartphone_nya itu adalah hadiah dari _nuna_nya tercinta, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan melemparnya kemana saja sampai ponsel itu rusak dan berhenti bergetar. Tapi Chanyeol masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak mati sia-sia di tangan Park Yoora —kakaknya yang luar biasa galak itu. Chanyeol benar-benar takut dengan kakaknya —lebih daripada ia takut pada ayah dan ibunya sendiri—.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Siapa pula itu yang namanya —siapa tadi? Nana? Kim Nana? _Sunbae_nya? Oh _please! _Begitukah kelakukan seorang kakak kelas? Mengganggu istirahat Chanyeol dengan mengirim pesan-pesan _aneh_ yang _jelas-sangat-tidak-penting _bagi Chanyeol.

"Sial! Darimana _sunbae_ ini dapat nomor ponselku?"

Chanyeol lantas mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia menggunakan ponselnya hari ini. Rasanya tidak ada _tangan aneh_ yang memakai ponselnya. Kecuali Kris _Sunbae_ —kakak kelas sekaligus Kapten Basket— yang tadi siang meminjam ponselnya untuk bermain _Angry Bird_ karena ponsel Kris kehabisan daya—. Chanyeol jelas tidak akan meminjamkan ponselnya pada orang lain kecuali pada Kris dan Joonmyeon yang memang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Selain pada dua orang itu, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerahkan begitu saja ponselnya karena bagi Chanyeol, ponsel adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi sehingga harus selalu dijaga dan dijauhkan dari—

—**PUK!**

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Tentu saja. Byun Baekhyun!" _Aish_, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa lupa? Baekhyun, kan meminjam ponselnya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Lantas, _namja_ berumur enambelas tahun itu dengan tergesa-gesa memeriksa _log _panggilan untuk melihat kembali riwayat panggilan yang— _kosong?_

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Sudah dihapus? Kapan aku menghapusnya?" Pun beberapa saat kemudian menepuk dahinya —lagi. Tentu saja, pasti ulah Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa yang ditelpon Baekhyun bukanlah kakaknya, melainkan seseorang bernama Kim Nana yang mengaku sebagai kakak kelas. Ya, pasti begitu.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ya ampun, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

**[**_**matchmaker**_**]**

.

.

Chanyeol melepas seragam basket bernomor punggung angka tiga miliknya. Baru saja selesai dengan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah _tetangga_. Makanya tadi lapangan basket _indoor_ jadi riuh luar biasa —_emang selalu gitu, sih sebenarnya_. Ya, biasalah. Selain karena tim basket DBHS adalah _sarang_nya para _flower-boy _sekolah, juga karena tim lawan dari sekolah tetangga ternyata _tidak _kalah kerennya —_bahkan lebih keren, maybe?_ — dari Kris dan kawan-kawan. Jelas saja siswi yang pada _gaje_ itu makin histeris melihat kumpulan cowok ganteng ditengah lapangan sana.

_Abaikan suasana pertandingan tadi, kita kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih di ruang ganti_.

"_Hyung_, kau kenal Kim Nana, tidak?"

Kris sedang mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk —_habis mandi dan sumfaahh! Seksi bingitz, Sista!_— lantas menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan loker, berhadapan dengan Kris yang duduk diatas kursipanjang ditengah ruangan berukuran enam kali empat meter tersebut. "Sekelas denganku, kenapa? Aneh sekali kau menanyakan cewek galak itu."

Kris memang satu kelas dengan Nana karena sama-sama berada di kelas 3-3. Kris tak akan segan mengatai Nana itu galak karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Padahal saat kelas satu dan dua kemarin, rasanya Nana itu masih _baik-baik saja_ dengannya —Kris—. Tapi setelah kelas tiga —semenjak Nana tahu bahwa Kris berpacaran dengan Tao, siswi berdarah China sama seperti Kris, dari kelas 2-4— lantas _yeoja_ bermarga Kim itu berubah jadi luar biasa galak pada Kris—pada yang lainnya juga—. Sepertinya gosip yang mengatakan bahwa gadis mantan ketua OSIS itu naksir sama Kris Wu adalah benar. Lantas Nana yang sepertinya sakit hati kini berubah jadi pemarah. Pokoknya tiap hari —yang tentu saja pasti selalu ketemu sama Kris karena mereka sekelas— bawaan Nana selalu marah-marah meskipun tidak jelas juga marahnya karena apa. _Gaje banget pokoknya_. Tapi Kris cuek bebek _aja_ melihatnya.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Tadi malam ada yang mengirim pesan padaku dan katanya namanya Kim Nana dari kelas —3-3 kalau tidak salah. Kelasmu, kan, _hyung_?" Kris mengangguk. "tapi karena aku tidak kenal, jadi, ya— tidak kubalas saja." lanjut Chanyeol.

Kris menjentikkan jari. "Pilihan tepat! Jangan dihiraukan. Paling juga dia mau cari _pelarian._ Baru putus sama Kyuhyun, tuh."

"HA?" Chanyeol terbelalak. "Mantannya Kyuhyun _Sunbae_?"

Kris mengangguk. "Cantik, sih. Wajar Kyuhyun suka. Tapi sayang, suka marah-marah tidak jelas."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris yang berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang lagi jalan bareng Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun —lantas mengingat bahwa gara-gara gadis satu itulah ia sekarang jadi diganggu oleh Nana _Sunbae_— tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik Baekhyun yang jelas membuat Baekhyun —Kyungsoo dan Kris juga— terkejut. Tapi Baekhyun _tidak_ bisa melawan saat Chanyeol menyeretnya dengan kasar hingga kini keduanya menjauh dari Kris dan Kyungsoo —yang sekarang cuma bisa saling tatap bingung.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pojok koridor yang _agak _sepi. Baekhyun lantas menghentakkan lengannya yang sedari tadi ditarik Chanyeol hingga terlepas dari cengkraman lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang —oh, _memerah! Chanyeol kasar banget, ih!_

"_YA_! PARK CHAN—yeol..." Baekhyun terpaksa merendahkan suaranya yang tadi berniat ingin membentak Chanyeol saat melihat lelaki itu tengah menatapnya tajam sekarang. _Tatapannya mengerikan, Sista!_ Baekhyun _mengkeret._ "a—apaan, sih?" Sedikit menunduk sekarang.

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau yang memberikan nomor ponselku pada Nana _Sunbae,_ kan?!"

Baekhyun mendongak —lalu mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah _kegirangan_ seperti ini padahal beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu justru nampak ketakutan melihatnya. _Aneh banget, nih cewek!_

"Iya, aku yang _ngasih_. _Udah_ dihubungi, ya? Gimana? Nana _Sunbae _itu cantik, _loh_." Tutur Baekhyun. Chanyeol makin kebingungan.

"Ya cantiklah. Memang kayak kau apa."

—**TWITCH!**

Sebelah hidung Baekhyun bergerak-gerak _absurd. _"Maksudnya apa, ya?!"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya. Seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya _ngejek_ dirimu, _lah_. Sudah jelek, pendek lagi—"

"_YA!"_

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring —Chanyeol saja sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis itu kesal! —_jelas_. _Pendek_, adalah satu kata yang _paaaling_ sensitif untuk Baekhyun dengar. _Yeoja _imut itu memang tidak pernah suka jika ada seseorang yang menjadikan tinggi badannya sebagai bahan ejekan —seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Bahkan Yunho yang notabeni adalah kakaknya sendiri sering dibuat _babak belur_ (maksudnya: dipukul, dijewer, dicubit, de el el) oleh Baekhyun karena _namja_ itu jahilnya minta ampun. Sering _banget_ mengejek Baekhyun yang _pendek_. Yunho sampai memberi _nickname _"MiniBaek" untuk Baekhyun —merupakan singkatan dari 'Minion' plus 'Baekhyun', yang tujuannya tetap saja untuk mengatai Baekhyun itu _pendek_—. Alhasil, hari itu juga Yunho ditenggelamkan di _samudera_ (_maksud_: kolam renang) oleh Baekhyun —saat Yunho lagi berdiri dekat kolam renang—.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dia memang paling emosian kalau seseorang membahas masalah tinggi badannya. Baekhyun memang pendek, hanya 159 sentimeter —pendek, bukan? —. Berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol yang menjulang setinggi 187 sentimeter —_bagaimana Baekhyun tidak terlihat mirip kurcaci, coba?_—.

Gadis bermarga Byun itu lantas menunjuk muka Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan. Pernah. _Ngatain. _Aku. Pendek!" seru Baekhyun, dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Berusaha untuk menunjukkan sisi _garang_nya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru terlihat sangat lucu saat ini. Hingga lelaki ber_telinga bak peri_ itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

"BWAHAHAHA~ Lucu, Baekhyun! Lucu! Kau lucu banget, sumpah!" Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Matanya bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca saking _puas_nya dia tertawa.

_Tapi asdfghjkl_—Baekhyun kesal banget melihatnya! Sehingga tanpa aba-aba —karena memang _tidak_ perlu juga, gadis itu lantas—

**BAK!**

"AW! AAAAKH! Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh!?

—menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuh.

_Rasain!_

Chanyeol terpejam, melompat-lompat kecil dengan sebelah kaki kanannya yang ia angkat dengan kedua tangan. "Kakiku, Tuhan~" rintihnya. _Gila! Sakit banget_! Kakinya serasa patah karena Baekhyun menendangnya tak main-main sama sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol hampir _beneran_ nangis saking kakinya yang sekarang sakit luar biasa. Baekhyun kurang ajar banget, dah!

Tapi Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang '_masa bodoh'_ dan benar-benar tak peduli. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun malah berpaling, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih meringis seraya mengusap-usap kakinya. "Makanya jangan _ngatain_ aku pendek, _Dasar Tiang Kelebihan Kalsium_! Bweee~" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, lantas lari terbirit-birit melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. _Rasain! Rasain! Rasaiiiiiiin!_ —

—**BRAK!**

_Sial!_ Baekhyun malah terpeleset karena sepatunya sendiri. Hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai koridor dengan tidak elitnya. "Sialan!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Pfffff— BHAWAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol jelas tertawa terbahak melihatnya. "Kualat kau!" serunya.

Baekhyun menatap garang pada Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Pun melempar tatapan _paling mematikan_ yang ia punya —yang jelas tidak akan mempan untuk Chanyeol. Lalu bergegas berdiri untuk kembali berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Kali ini dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya disepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. _Baekhyun kesaaaaaal, Sista!_

Chanyeol terkekeh. Pun terpaksa berjalan dengan _sedikit _terpincang. Oh Tuhan! Sepertinya yang barusan menendang kaki Chanyeol tadi bukanlah sebuah kaki — kaki Baekhyun— melainkan sebuah balok kayu atau batu sekalian. _Sakit banget, mamen!_

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kubalas kau nanti, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua. Baekhyun baru saja akan beranjak keluar bersama sang sohib —Kyungsoo— saat Nana _Sunbae _ menghampirinya di kelas. Hanya Nana, tanpa dua _antek_nya —Seun Mi dan Nam Ji—.

Nana, tanpa berkata apapun mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Meski Baekhyun tidak mengerti tapi gadis itu tetap mengangguk. Pun meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena sepertinya tidak bisa pergi ke perpustakaan seperti yang mereka rencanakan sebelum jam istirahat tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Nana yang berdiri di depan kelas. Mengangguk, keduanya kemudian pergi bersama —_entah-kemana-Nana-mengajak-Baekhyun_—. Tapi Kyungsoo masih sempat melihat Nana yang mencoba_ flirting_ pada Chanyeol yang tadi berdiri di depan kelas. Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Nana dan Baekhyun berhenti berjalan tepat di koridor depan ruang Seni yang sepi. Nana berbalik, lantas menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kenapa Chanyeol tidakmembalas pesanku tadi malam?!"

Baekhyun cengo. _Memangnya Baekhyun tahu kenapa, gitu?_ Nana ada-ada _aja_, deh. "Mu—mungkin sudah ketiduran, _Sunbae_." jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Tapi seharusnya dia bisa menghubungi aku saat pagi hari, kan!" Nana ngotot. Baekhyun makin cengo.

"Mu—mungkin, siapa tahu Chanyeolnya bangun—kesiangan! Iya! Kesiangan!" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "terus bangun tidur langsung mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, belajar, main basket, p—"

"_STOP_!"

Nana mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang membuat Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya —otomatis berhenti bicara. Pun mengerjap beberapa kali menatap kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Nana menghela napas. "Aku _tidak_ mau tahu pokoknya Chanyeol harus balas menghubungiku!" titahnya. "waktumu tinggal enam hari dan kau sudah mendapatkan Toblerone dariku. Ingat itu!" kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun. _Astaga, Baekhyun ditinggal lagi._

Baekhyun menghela napas.

_Sial!_

Rasanya untuk kali ini Baekhyun ingin sekali 'angkat tangan' dan melempar kembali cokelat yang diberikan oleh Nana. Biar saja koleksi cokelatnya berkurang —_karena ini bukan masalah cokelat!_— Baekhyun bahkan mampu membeli Toblerone yang lebih besar dari yang Nana berikan dengan uang sakunya sendiri. _Jelas! Ini bukan masalah cokelat_—_sekali lagi_. Karena masalahnya adalah; _pertama, _Nana yang ngotot, memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuat agar Chanyeol mau balas menghubunginya. _Kedua_, sementara Baekhyun baru saja membuat _masalah_ dengan Chanyeol —si target— dengan menendang kaki lelaki itu tadi. Bukan! bukan! Baekhyun tidak akan menyesal telah menendang _kaki sialan_ lelaki itu. Hanya saja sepertinya hal itu akan berdampak pada _sulit_nya ia untuk _mendekati_ _namja_ bermarga Park itu nanti. _Hei, dia 'matchmaker'nya Nana Sunbae dengan Park Chanyeol, ingat?_ Dan masalah _ketiga_, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyukai Nana.

—**PUK!**

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. _Luar biasa sekali_! Sekarang ia benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh _klien_ dan _target_nya sekaligus. Dalam hati Baekhyun akhirnya sadar kalau Chanyeol itu tidakhanya sekedar target yang sulit melainkan _luar_—_biasa_—_sulit__._ Ditambah sekarang Chanyeol pasti sedang murka alias _marah banget_ pada Baekhyun —karena sudah menendang kakinya—. Jadi, Baekhyun mau pakai cara apa supaya bisa men_comblangkan_ kakak kelasnya yang _gaje_ dengan si Manusia Kelebihan Tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu?

Tsk! Bahkan otak encer Baekhyun yang biasanya penuh dengan 'akal bulus' sepertinya sudah mengkhianati Baekhyun hingga gadis itu merasa buntu ide sama sekali. Oke, _thanks_ _banget_ buat otaknya yang sudah berkhianat! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya sampai Baekhyun memecat otaknya sendiri nanti.

_Gila! Baekhyun sudah gila!_

Tambah gila lagi saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati Chanyeol yang memberinya _deathglare_ luar biasa mematikan.

_Plis! Baekhyun boleh teriak di dalam kelas sekarang, tidak?_

_._

_,.,_

_._

"Kau—APA?" Chanyeol memegang telinganya. "ingin aku menghubungi Nana _Sunbae_, begitu?"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol lantas mengangguk beberapa kali dengan pose _sok imut_nya. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"TIDAK!" seru Chanyeol. Membuat senyum di bibir mungil Baekhyun hilang seketika.

"Tapi—kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak dan tidak pernah mau!"

"Chanyeol, _please! _ Nana _Sunbae _ cantik, _loh_!"

"Emang _kayak_— ehm." Chanyeol buru-buru meralat ucapannya sendiri. Mengingat apa akibat saat ia mengejek gadis itu, kakinya bahkan masih terasa nyeri sampai sekarang. Chanyeol jelas tak akan mau mengorbankan kakinya untuk ditendang Baekhyun lagi. _Tidak, makasih banget, Bro! Tidak usah repot! _"Pokoknya aku tidakmau. Titik."

"Tidak pakai koma, ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Chanyeol, _pleaseeee_." Baekhyun melas.

Chanyeol mendelik. Melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya, sebenarnya gadis ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menariknya ke pojok kelas saat kelas sudah sepi seperti ini —_sudah jam pulang, kok_—. Chanyeol bahkan masih awas jangan-jangan Baekhyun mau berbuat yang _tidak-tidak_ seperti menendang kakinya lagi —seperti tadi siang—. _Oh please, kasih tahu Baekhyun kalau sakitnya masih berasa, tauk!_

Tapi kemudian Chanyeol justru dibuat ternganga saat tiba-tiba gadis _pendek _—Chanyeol mengatainya di dalam hati saja— malah membicarakan tentang Nana _Sunbae _yang —

—_Wait! _Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan Nana _Sunbae_ semalam? Rasa-rasanya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membalas pesan itu kecuali jika— _Oh. My. God._

"_YA_! Byun Baekhyun! Kau men_comblang_kan aku dengan _sunbae_ itu, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Hehehe... sadar, ya?"

_Shit!_ Chanyeol benar-benar lupa kalau gadis dihadapannya ini dikenal sebagai—_Matchmaker_! Pantas saja Baekhyun tiba-tiba seperti _mencoba-untuk-mendekatinya_. Rupanya ada _udang di balik kepala Baekhyun! Cocok sekali!_

"Chanyeol, _please..." _Baekhyun masih memelas.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau mau apa, sih?!"

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kau—" lalu menggerak-gerakkan ponsel di tangannya sendiri. "hubungi Nana _Sunbae_."

Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "TIDAK! Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun memberenggut. _Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun lagi kenapa, sih?_ "Kenapa _tidak_ mau? Padahal, kan Nana _Sunbae_ ca—"

"Bukan masalah fisik, Baekhyun!" sela Chanyeol.

"Terus apa?"

"Ini masalah hati! HATI!" Chanyeol geram. "Kau mau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang _bajingan_ yang memanfaatkan Nana _Sunbae_, begitu?"

"Memangnya kau _tidak_ suka dengan Nana _Sunbae, _ya?"

Chanyeol menggepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia angkat setinggi pipinya. "KELIHATAN _BANGET_, KAN INIIIII?!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Te-terus aku gimana?"

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak. Wajahnya melas _pake banget dua kali! _Chanyeol nelan ludah. Bukan pertanda baik ini.

"Aku sudah janji sama Nana _Sunbae_ buat men_comblang_kannya dengamu. Tolongin aku, _dong_..."

_Please, _sejak kapan, sih Baekhyun memelas seperti ini? Bahkan memelas pada Park Chanyeol yang notabeni adalah _target_nya. Oh Astaga! Ini bukan Baekhyun! Jelas bukan! Seumur-umur jadi _matchmaker_, Baekhyun tidak pernah _memaksa _targetnya seperti ini. Bahkan seharusnya _target_nya tidak akan tahu secepat ini bahwa Baekhyun tengah men_comblang_kannya dengan seseorang. Ditambah dengan kenyataan barusan, dimana Chanyeol terang-terangan mengaku bahwa ia tidak menyukai Nana _Sunbae._ Seharusnya Baekhyun menyerah dan memberitahu pada _klien_nya —Nana— tentang _kondisi sebenarnya_ dari _sang target_. Tapi ini? Apa? Baekhyun malah memelas —memaksa, sebenarnya— agar Chanyeol mau menghubungi Nana. 

Tsk! _Gila! Gila! _Kenapa jadi kacau balau seperti ini, _sih_?

"Kurasa tidak ada untungnya aku menolongmu." ucap Chanyeol. Kemudian menarik kursi di belakangnya untuk kemudian mendudukinya. Sementara Baekhyun masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

Baekhyun memberenggut. "Jadi kalau ada untungnya baru kau mau menolongku, _gitu?"_ Kalau iya, beneran pamrih _banget_ nih cowok satu!

Chanyeol memainkan ponsel di tangannya. "Ya, tidak seperti itujuga, _sih_. Paling tidakbisa dijadikan bahan pertimbangan."

Tiga buah garis siku-siku tak kasat mata tercetak di pelipis Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu Baekhyun mengaku merasa kagum pada Chanyeol yang jujur dengan perasaannya bahwa lelaki itu tidak menyukai Nana —dan tidak ingin di_cap_ sebagai bajingan jika mendekati Nana—. Tapi sekarang? Baekhyun akan mengatur ulang pemikirannya itu. Melihat bagaimana tingkah Chanyeol sekarang, rasanya Baekhyun sangat ingin menendang tulang kering lelaki itu_ sekali lagi_.

"Baiklah, aku akan beri imbalan." tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jelas terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Terbukti dari keningnya yang berkerut dan matanya yang membulat. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Imbalan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Akan kutraktir kau—"

"—TIDAK!_"_ sela Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun bahkan sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

"_WAEEEEE?"_ Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Kenapa susah sekali minta tolong pada makhluk dihadapannya ini? Baekhyun bahkan sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir makan —yang jarang _banget _dia lakukan— tapi Chanyeol justru menolaknya mentah-mentah. _Keterlaluan!_

"Kaupikir aku tak punya uang untuk membayar makananku sendiri apa!" cercah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. "Kompensasi, Chanyeol. Kompensasi! Aku tidak menganggapmu _kere_ dan jelas aku tahu kau memang punya UANG! Ini kompensasi, OKE!"

"Kaupikir kita berbisnis?"

"Iya! Anggap saja begitu!" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. _Pusing!_ Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang. Baekhyun akhirnya menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol. Lantas menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Frustasi _banget_." ucap Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun cuma menggeram menanggapinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kalau bikin stres seperti itu kenapa juga kau mau jadi _matchmaker_. Apalagi men_comblang_kan Nana _Sunbae_ denganku. Aku jelas—"

"—Kau tidakmengerti, Chanyeol! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Baekhyun lantas menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Sekilas menatap pada Chanyeol disampingnya, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela disamping Chanyeol. Memerhatikan langit diluar sana yang mulai menggelap. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah sekarang! Tapi ia justru masih berada di dalam kelasnya. Bersama Chanyeol. Membahas _hal-yang-sebenarnya-sangat-sia-sia_ jika Baekhyun berpikir lebih jauh tentang apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang.

_Tapi semuanya tidak se_simple_ itu!_

"Aku punya alasan yang kuat mengapa aku mau jadi _matchmaker _seperti ini."

Chanyeol diam. Hanya menatap pada Baekhyun —yang masih melihat ke arah jendela—. Chanyeol jelas tahu saat ini bukan saat yang tepat jika ia ingin berdebat dengan Baekhyun seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun perlu didengarkan —_setidaknya untuk saat ini dan beberapa saat kemudian_.

"Dulu, saat aku masih SMP aku pernah menyukai seseorang." Baekhyun menunduk. Pun tersenyum tipis. "tapi aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Sampai akhirnya ada siswi lain yang menyatakan perasaannya dan kemudian mereka _jadian_, aku hanya bisa menyesal. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih menyesal." Baekhyun lantas terkekeh sendiri. "seandainya saja saat itu aku memiliki _sedikit_ saja keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku —meski ia menolakku sekalipun— rasanya tidak apa. Aku pasti bisa lebih lega daripada sekarang tapi— aku benar-benar pengecut. Bahkan saat kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berhasil mendekati lelaki yang kusukai berkat bantuan temannya, aku berpikir, '_wah, beruntung sekali dia dibantu oleh temannya'. _Sementara aku? Bahkan Kyungsoo sahabatku saja tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai lelaki itu. Aku—aku memang sangat tertutup."

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Lelaki itu masih _setia _untuk mendengarkan _curhatan_ Baekhyun tanpa memberi komentar apapaun —yang Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sendiri tidak memerlukannya sekarang—.

"Aku sakit hati —jelas. Sangat sedih saat mengetahui orang yang kusukai berpacaran dengan orang lain. Karenanya aku berpikir, perasaan seperti ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Rasanya aku tidak ingin lagi mengalami hal seperti itu. Hatiku sakit —meski aku jelas hanya menyukai bukan berpacaran dengannya."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam.

"Kemudian aku berpikir, rasanya aku tidak ingin ada orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan saat itu sehingga aku, —aku memutuskan untuk membantu. Ya, menjadi _matchmaker_,aku ingin membantu mereka yang tidak bisa mendekati ataupun menyampaikan perasaan kepada orang yang mereka sukai. Aku—aku ingin membantu... aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merasakan _sakit_ seperti yang pernah kurasakan. Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang seperti itu."

Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun saat ini hanya ber_sandiwara_ untuk memperoleh rasa simpati darinya sehingga Chanyeol nanti akan mengiyakan kemauan Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Nana. Tidak! Itu hanya pemikiran awal Chanyeol. Setelah _namja_ itu melihat sendiri pada kedua mata kecil Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu, gadis ini sedang berbicara jujur. Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat serius, Chanyeol justru merasa bahwa Baekhyun seperti sedang memberitahunya sebuah _rahasia_ yang gadis itu simpan sejak lama.

_Jadi, alasan mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi seorang Matchmaker adalah karena _—_pengalaman pribadi?_

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya. "Kenapa jadi aku yang repot, _sih_?"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Lantas memutar kursi dari meja di depan Baekhyun kemudian mendudukinya. Kini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan. "Baiklah, mari kita luruskan semua ini."

"Eh?"

"Berapa waktu yang diberikan Nana _Sunbae _padamu?"

Chanyeol justru melongo saat melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Tsk! Jangan katakan kalau gadis ini salah—

"Kau setuju?"

—paham.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak bilang setuju, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Setidaknya _belum, _kan?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "_Geurae_, sekarang terserah padamu. Kau ingin jelaskan ini sekarang—" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah jendela. "atau kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah sampai larut malam."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Enam hari. Nana _Sunbae _memberiku waktu enam hari untuk men_comblang_kannya denganmu."

Chanyeol ternganga. "Dan kaupikir aku akan jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng. "aku sudah jelaskan pada _Sunbae_ bahwa itu terlalu cepat tapi— kau tahu?— dia memaksaku."

Chanyeol mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulut. "Jadi, apa kau mengerti apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan sekarang, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Matanya bergerak-gerak kaku. "Kau—tahu, eum... seperti memintamu untuk menghubungi Nana _Sunbae _dan—"

"Kau harus menjelaskannya pada _Sunbae_ itu, Byun Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Baekhyun tak kalah tegas.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Sial! Kenapa jadi ribet begini?"

"Tidak akan ribet kalau—"

" —Aku tahu maksudmu, Baekhyun!" sela Chanyeol. "Aku juga mengerti kau menjadi _matchmaker_ dengan niat baik —tapi! Bisakah kau pikirkan aku? Aku jelas menolak—"

"—Ku-kumohon..." Baekhyun menunduk. "ma-maafkan aku memaksamu tapi bisakah sekali saja kau—sekali saja, peduli pada Nana _Sunbae?_" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol didepannya. "dia menyukaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa berurusan dengan _Matchmaker_ seperti Baekhyun rasanya begitu sulit. Mungkin niat terselubung Baekhyun memang baik —untuk membantu orang lain— tapi, seperti yang sudah Chanyeol katakan, tidakkah gadis itu memikirkan pihak lain juga? —yang dalam hal ini adalah Chanyeol—.

'_Apa Baekhyun selalu membujuk targetnya seperti ini?' _batin Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap lekat pada gadis yang duduk menunduk didepannya. Chanyeol menghela napas.

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! _Baekhyun tidak boleh terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini. Jika gadis itu terus bersikeras menjadi _matchmaker_ dengan cara seperti ini —bahkan meski niat Baekhyun adalah baik sekalipun— suatu saat bukan kebaikan yang akan didapatkan oleh Baekhyun. Melainkan— Baekhyun sendiri yang akan terluka. _Bukan tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun akan 'dimanfaatkan' oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bukan?_ Dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa _ingin-memukul-sesuatu-sekarang-juga_.

—_Baekhyun terlalu polos!_

Chanyeol berdecak sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. Lantas berdiri disamping meja, melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih duduk dan menunduk di kursi di depan Chanyeol saat ini. "Baiklah, mari kita lakukan."

Baekhyun mendongak. _Agak _terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya —disamping meja. "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kukatakan seperti ini;aku akan mengikuti permainanmu kalau kau—juga mengikuti permainanku."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Aku—tidak mengerti?"

Lelaki dengan tinggi badan menjulang itu lantas mengambil duduk diatas meja —tepat di depan Baekhyun—. "Aku akan membantumu. Ya— seperti yang kaukatakan tadi. Aku akan —_paling tidak_, sekali saja untuk mencoba memperhatikan Nana _Sunbae_."

Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan senyumnya kembali. "Kau serius?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "ta—tapi, _permainan _apa yang kaumaksud tadi?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kausuruh tentang Nana _Sunbae_ dengan syarat kau—" Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi. Gadis itu justru menelan ludah gugup. "—jadi **pacarku.**"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol menyeringai.

_Gila! Park Chanyeol pasti sudah gila!_

.

.

.

[_**te-be-se]**_

.

.

.

_So, gimana menurut kalian? Dilanjut apa nggak? Kasih review, ya..._

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #4**_

"_**Matchmaker**__**"**_

_[Part 2/4]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. OC. No bashing characters. **__**Bahasa campuran**__**. **__**Diksi baku+tidak baku.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Fourth Story**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Siapa sangka semua kegilaan ini berawal dari 'niat tulus' yang berujung pada akhir yang tak terduga. Siapa saja _—_tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menebaknya. Kita bisa memulai, tapi belum tentu kita bisa mengakhiri. Ada baiknya menjalani saja. Tanpa banyak komentar, keluh kesah, apalagi umpatan. Just let it flow. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku benar, kan?]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. "Jadi maksudmu, kau akan menerima Nana Sunbae kalau aku MEMANG menginginkannya? Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?!"_

_Chanyeol memutar mata. "Memang kau pikir aku menyukaimu, begitu?"_

_Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajamnya pada lelaki dihadapannya. "Kau gila Park Chanyeol!"_

"_Sama saja denganmu." Sahut Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala dengan kedua tangan menempel di kepalanya. "Tapi— berpura-pura pacaran denganmu, untuk menentukan apakah 'benar-bisa-jatuh-cinta-dalam-waktu-enam-hari' sehingga ujung-ujungnya aku sendiri yang TIDAK INGIN melepasmu untuk Nana Sunbae— kau pikir bisa seperti itu?"_

_Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang tahu?"_

_Baekhyun geram. Lantas menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "KAU—"_

"_Yang jelas 'misi'mu kali ini tergantung padamu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol melipat tangan didepan dada. "apakah kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan tak akan melepasku untuk Nana Sunbae, atau kau memang bisa melakukannya?"_

_Sebelah bibir Baekhyun terangkat ke atas. "Kau meremehkanku?"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran."_

"_YA! KAU!"_

"_Perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dibohongi dan dipaksakan, Baekhyun."_

"_Tapi kau memaksaku!" seru Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol turun dari atas meja yang sedari tadi ia duduki. "Terserah padamu. Kau terima permainanku, atau kita akhiri permainanmu sekarang juga karena aku—" Chanyeol menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, "tidak akan pernah sudi menghubungi Sunbae itu."_

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau—"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Disini, kau yang tentukan, Byun Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun ternganga—kehabisan kata-kata. Tak menyangka jika berurusan dengan manusia macam Chanyeol akan sesulit ini. Chanyeol jelas sangat menyebalkan! Solusi atau apalah itu yang Chanyeol tawarkan tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Gila! Chanyeol benar-benar sudah gila! Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya juga sama saja gilanya._

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Kuikuti permainanmu hanya jika kau berjanji untuk memperlakukan Nana Sunbae dengan baik."_

_Chanyeol menyeringai. Menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Mengangkat tangan mungil itu setinggi dagu, lantas mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku orang yang tepat janji, Baekhyun-ah."_

_Baekhyun terbelalak. "A—apa yang kaulakukan, BODOH!"_

"_Jangan menyebut pacarmu bodoh, Baekhyun."_

"_Pa-pacar?"_

_Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wae? Sekarang kau pacarku, bukan?"_

_Baekhyun mengerjap—menghela napas—memijit pelipisnya—Baekhyun pusing._

"_Terserahmu, lah!"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum. "Oke. Kalau begitu, saatnya kita pulang, Baby!"_

_Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuk. "AISH!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Baekhyun, melamun?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya. Pulang sekolah, meski sudah malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir ke _Coffee-J_ Cafe. Oh yeah, berdebat dengan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya sakit kepala. Berharap sepotong _Cheese Cake_ dan susu stroberi bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Jaejoong masih menatap penasaran pada Baekhyun di hadapannya. "Ada apa? Dijahili Yunho _Oppa_ lagi, ya?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Jaejoong, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, _Eonni_. Hari ini Yunho _Oppa_ lagi baik, _kok_."

Jaejoong manggut. _Yeoja _ berusia duapuluh enam tahun itu adalah pemilik _Coffee-J_ sekaligus _calon kakak ipar_nya Baekhyun alias kekasih Yunho, kakak Baekhyun. "Ya sudah. Nanti kalau kau sudah _mood_, cerita pada _Eonni_, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Jaejoong memang paling pengertian, karena itu Baekhyun selalu merasa nyaman bersama gadis bermata _doe_ itu. Kafe Jaejoong memang selalu jadi tempat _pelarian_ Baekhyun untuk mencari ketenangan, atau hanya sekedar untuk bersantai juga untuk melakukan berbagai hal lainnya. Atau singkatnya Baekhyun menjadikan kafe ini sebagai tempat _nongkrong_nya. Karena hampir setiap hari setiap pulang sekolah ia akan mampir disini meski hanya untuk minum segelas susu stoberi, Baekhyun selalu mendapatkannya dengan gratis, hihihi.

"_Eonni_..."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan garpu kecil di atas piring _Cheese Cake _yang tersisa setengah. "Eum... itu, _Eonni_ menyukai _Oppa_ku sudah berapa lama? Maksudku, sebelum kalian berpacaran?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, melainkan sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Bingung juga karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Eum... berapa lama, ya? Sejak kelas satu SMA berarti... tiga tahun? Ah, iya. Tiga tahun."

Baekhyun menganga. "_Eonni_, _jinjja_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali. Tiga tahun? Jadi, Jaejoong memendam perasaannya pada Yunho selama tiga tahun? Gila! _Lama banget, coba?_ Baekhyun saja, saat pertama kali jatuh cinta di kelas tiga SMP, sudah merasa teramat frustasi saat laki-laki yang disukainya selama sebulan terakhir ternyata malah di_gaet_ duluan oleh siswi lain hingga akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun memang baru melirik _namja_ itu selama sebulan terakhir tapi ia merasa sedih luar biasa saat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika gadis lain _merebut_ orang yang ia sukai. Sementara Jaejoong? Tiga tahun memendam perasaannya, sebelum kemudian Yunho menembaknya saat mereka berada di bangku universitas —_Jaejoong sendiri yang cerita pada Baekhyun waktu duluuuu sekali saat Yunho menyatakan perasaannya_—.

"Kenapa? Kelamaan, ya? Padahal ada juga teman _Eonni_ yang menyukai seseorang sejak dia masih SD dan sampai sekarang belum kesampaian juga." tutur Jaejoong.

_Baekhyun terpana untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kesimpulannya _—_cinta itu nggak instan, Bro!_

"Dan selama tiga tahun itu _Eonni_ tetap setia memendam perasaan _Eonni_, sampai akhirnya Yunho _Oppa_ menyatakan cinta pada _Eonni_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya... katakanlah _Eonni_ masih kolot karena begitu percaya bahwa _yang namanya jodoh tak akan lari kemana_." Iya juga, _sih_. Bahkan sekarang Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah resmi bertunangan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dua kali. "_Eonni_ memang hebat! Yunho _Oppa_nya saja yang tidak."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau _mengatai _kakakmu seperti itu tidak takut kualat, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Yang ada juga _Oppa_ yang kualat karena terus menindas adiknya yang manis macam aku ini, _Eonni_."

"Kau manis darimananya, MiniBaek?"

.

**TWITCH!**

.

_Panjang umur!_ Baru juga di_omongin_, orangnya sudah muncul. Yunho lantas mengambil duduk disamping Jaejoong. "Lagi _ngomongin _ aku, ya?" seraya melirik Jaejoong.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya melihat kakaknya yang lagi _flirting _ke Jaejoong. "_Oppa _ke_pede_an, _ih_." Lantas menghirup sisa susu stroberinya sampai habis. Meraih tas selempang yang ia letakkan diatas kursi disampingnya. Lalu beranjak berdiri. "Aku pulang, ya, _Eonni_." —mengecup sebelah pipi Jaejoong—.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"_Y-YA_!" Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang lain meletakkan kembali garpu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencomot _Cheese Cake_ milik Baekhyun yang masih tersisa. "Baekhyun! _Oppa_ baru sampai ini! Jangan langsung main pulang begitu, HEI!" 

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Pun terus berjalan hingga keluar dari kafe. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terkekeh, sementara Yunho memberenggut kesal.

Jaejoong merapikan gelas dan piring bekas Baekhyun tadi. "Ayo sana, nanti Baekhyun kelamaan menunggu." ucapnya pada Yunho yang masih memberenggut—_tapi nggak imut_— di kursinya.

"_Bentar banget ketemunya_." lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong lantas tertawa. "Nanti juga kita _ketemu_ lagi, kan?" lantas menarik Yunho agar berdiri dari kursinya. "Sana cepat susul Baekhyun. Nanti dia _ngambek_."

Yunho menghela napas. "Aku pulang, ya."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

.

.

...

Selesai makan malam, tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Padahal biasanya gadis itu akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton televisi bersama sang Bunda. Tapi sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun sedang tidak _mood_. Membuat ayah, ibu dan sang kakak hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan Baekhyun yang _ganjil_ sejak sampai di rumah tadi. _Baekhyun yang pendiam itu aneh. Makanya dibilang 'kelakuan-yang-ganjil'. Oke, gitu aja._

Baekhyun melemparkan diri ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Menarik salah satu guling berbentuk _cabai_ miliknya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan benda tersebut.

"_Yang jelas 'misi'mu kali ini tergantung padamu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Apakah kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan tak akan melepasku untuk Nana Sunbae, atau kau memang bisa melakukannya?"_

_._

**BRUK!**

**.**

Baekhyun melempar guling bentuk _cabai_ miliknya hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. _Sial! Sial! Siaaaaal! _rutuknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun terus melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menampar boneka beruang miliknya namun sampai getaran ponselnya di atas meja nakas mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya beringas.

_Sebuah pesan masuk_.

**[**_**From**_**: Nana **_**Sunbae**_**]**

_**Ya**_**! Kenapa Chanyeol belum juga menghubungiku, eoh! Apa kau menipuku?!**

Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidur. Dalam hati terus mengumpat untuk Park Chanyeol! _Katanya tepat janji? Mana buktinya?_

Gadis itu langsung men_dial_ nomor Chanyeol. Tak sabar menunggu hingga panggilan itu tersambung—

["_Yeobs_—"]

"_YA_! PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU BELUM MENGHUBUNGI NANA_ SUNBAE_ JUGA?! KAU MAU INGKAR JANJI, YA?"

Chanyeol segera menjauhkan ponsel di tangannya demi keselamatan telinganya. Teriakan Baekhyun yang luar biasa membahana jelas berdampak buruk untuk pendengarannya. Lelaki itu memijit pelipisnya. ["Kau berteriak padaku hanya untuk hal itu? Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun kau."]

"Masa bodoh!" seru Baekhyun. "kau bahkan lebih tidak sopan karena tidak menepati janjimu."

Chanyeol menghela napas. ["Aku baru saja sampai di rumah, Baekhyun. Lelah. Mana sempat untuk menghubungi _Sunbae _itu."]

Ya, Chanyeol memang baru sampai ke rumahnya beberapa menit lalu. Latihan basket hari ini cukup memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Chanyeol bahkan baru memasuki kamarnya saat mendapati telponnya berdering yang ternyata adalah panggilan dari Baekhyun. Ia memilih menunda rencana mandinya untuk menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun tersebut —yang sialnya malah marah-marah saja—. ["Kalau bukan kau yang menelpon aku tidak akan_ angkat, nih_."]

_Sshhh~_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya _agak_ memanas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi. _A—apaan tadi?_

["Ya, hitung-hitung, kan pacar pura-puraku yang menelpon jadi harus kuangkat. Jangan _geer_ ya, kau."]

.

—**TWITCH!**

**.**

_Nyebelin!_

"Y-ya sudah! Tidak usah diangkat saja sekalian!"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke ranjang di belakangnya. Ia duduk diatas lantai sekarang. ["Kalau tidak kuangkat kau akan marah. Aku juga yang repot nantinya."]

Baekhyun mendengus. Demi Tuhan! Untung saja Chanyeol itu hanya _pacar pura-pura_nya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika memiliki pacar sungguhan macam Chanyeol. Aish! Ia pasti bakal dibuat sakit kepala setiap harinya. "Ih, amit-amit."

["Apaan?"]

"Bukan apa-apa."

["Baiklah. Sudah tidak ada lagi, kan? Aku mau mandi, _nih_."]

"Iya, sudah. Ta—tapi!"

["Apa lagi?"]

"Nanti hubungi Nana _Sunbae,_ ya?"

Chanyeol berdecak. ["Iya iya, _bawel_!"]

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oke _b_—"

**.**

—**PIK!**

**.**

_Kamfr*****t! _ Telponnya malah ditutup duluan sama si Manusia Tiang!

"NYEBELIIIIINN!"

"Baekhyun kenapa berteriak?" tegur _Eomma_.

_Ups!_

"Tidak apa-apa, _Ma_."

.

.

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main sampai otomatis menutup lokernya dengan kencang ketika Nana memanggilnya dengan luar biasa nyaring —berteriak sebenarnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar kala melihat Nana menghampirinya. Nana aneh, nyaris seperti orang kesurupan. Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau kakak kelasnya itu sedang _kesurupan _karena kini Nana malah melompat-lompat tak jelas di hadapan Baekhyun seraya... tersenyum?

_Baekhyun merinding, euy!_

"A-ada apa, _Sunbae_?"

Nana memegang—mencengkeram—pundak Baekhyun. "Chanyeol membalas _chat_kuuuu!"

"Ha?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa rahang bawahnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya hanya karena mendengar penuturan Nana barusan. "Be-benarkah? Wah, kemajuan _dong_, _Sunbae." _—dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Nana mengangguk. Melepas cengkaramannya pada bahu Baekhyun—dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karenanya, _sakit geelak!_ "Tentu saja! Aku yakin _banget_ kalau Chanyeol memang tidak akan bisa menolak pesonaku. Hahahah!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." begitulah jadinya jika Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk pura-pura tertawa, suaranya jadi aneh _banget_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bakal jadi _awkward_ s_ekaleee_ kalau Baekhyun tidak ikut tertawa bersama Nana.

"Eum, habis ini ajak kencan, ah."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "A-apa?"

Nana menangkup kedua tangannya seraya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Selanjutnya kau atur agar aku bisa kencan dengan Chanyeol, ya." diakhiri dengan kedipan mata. _Baekhyun pingin muntah._

"Yang benar saja, _Sunbae_?"

Nana mendelik. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa ya, membuat supaya aku bisa kencan dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mencelos. _Tambah parah ini_! "Bu-bukan begitu, _Sunbae. _Masalahnya, kan kalian berdua belum pacaran jadi—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" sela Nana. "bukankah kau _matchmaker_ku? Kau pasti bisa mengusahakannya, _dong_."

Baekhyun terkapar —_ibaratnya doang_—. Berharap ia tiba-tiba tuli sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Nana, tapi sayangnya pendengarannya bahkan terlalu tajam untuk menangkap dengan jelas apa yang Nana ucapkan.

Ho, _sh**!_

Baekhyun mengatur napas. Berusaha menenangkan jiwa dan raganya. Menghadapi makhluk semacam Nana yang tergolong ke dalam spesies _ngotot_ seperti ini jelas tidak bisa memakai _kepala panas_!

Berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikir! Baekhyun perlu berpikir jernih.

"Tapi _Sunbae,_ bukankah terlalu cepat jika _Sunbae_ mengajak Chanyeol berkencan? Bagaimana jika Chanyeolnya syok?"

Nana mendelik. "Syok bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "_Sunbae, _kan **baru saja**—(Baekhyun memberi tekanan pada dua kata itu)— dekat dengannya. Baru sekedar _chatting_ juga, kan?"

Nana mengangguk.

Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Rasanya terlalu cepat jika _Sunbae _mengajak Chanyeol berkencan sekarang. Bukankah laki-laki biasanya suka dengan perempuan yang rada_... misterius_?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Nana mengangguk beberapa kali. Nampak mempertimbangkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan sepertinya ia menyetujuinya. "Iya juga, _sih_. _Tumben_ bicaramu benar, Baekhyun?"

.

**NGIK! **

.

Baekhyun kesal padahal tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Nana. "Jadi?"

Nana tampak menghela napas. "Kalau memang tidak bisa kencan paling tidak, kan aku bisa berbicara langsung saja dengannya."

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini _Sunbae_ hampiri Chanyeol di gedung olahraga? Setelah selesai latihan basket, kan _Sunbae _bisa mengajaknya _ngobrol_. Bawakan minuman juga supaya lebih _sip_."

"Benar juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

Nana masih ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun tapi gadis itu justru langsung kabur begitu saja kala melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan di ujung koridor sana. Sepertinya Chanyeol baru sampai ke sekolah. Baekhyun hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Nana yang menghilang di balik tangga. _Datang tiba-tiba, perginya juga tiba-tiba_. Aneh! tapi—

—_Baekhyun merinding lagi~_

Baekhyun bergidik. Terlebih ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang yang otomatis membuatnya berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya.

"Pagi, kesayangan~"

Baekhyun terbelalak, refleks memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Bicaramu kenyaringan, bodoh! Dan apapula itu? Kesayangan? Menjijikan."

Chanyeol mengusap lengannya yang dipukul Baekhyun. "Biasanya juga kau bicaranya sambil teriak. Kenapa malah menyuruhku memelankan suaraku?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu. Pun berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia ada kelas Praktik Kimia pagi ini jadi Baekhyun perlu segera ke laboratorium di lantai dua.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ah, apa karena aku PACARMU jadi—"

"_YA_!"

Baekhyun kelepasan. Gadis itu berseru nyaring hingga membuat beberapa murid yang ada di sekitar menatap padanya. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah. Lantas kembali ke loker untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. "Kau bodoh, ya?"

Kini murid-murid itu justru semakin memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun berbicara dengan berbisik.

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Tumben?_

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar untuk kemudian menatap Chanyeol geram. Ekspresinya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin _mencincang_ Chanyeol sekarang juga. Tapi lelaki itu justru bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!" rutuk Baekhyun. Lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu segera mengambil bukunya dari dalam loker. Sedikit tergesa untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?!" tanya—_setengah membentak_— Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang kini berjalan disebelahnya.

"Jika kau lupa kita ini satu kelas, Baekhyun." sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecak mendengarnya.

"Nana _Sunbae_ bicara apa tadi?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Dia senang katanya kau mau diajak _chatting_ semalam." Mereka menaiki tangga sekarang.

Chanyeol mendengus. Jelas saja, segera setelah selesai makan malam ia langsung menghambur ke atas tempat tidur demi menjalankan _tugas _dari _Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun _ untuk menghubungi Nana. Chanyeol lantas memilih aplikasi _LINE_ sebagai tempat_ chatting_nya dengan Nana. Paling tidak pada aplikasi itu banyak _sticker-sticker_ berbagai ekspresi sehingga dapat membantu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sangat tidak _mood_ ditambah dia juga kelelahan. Akhirnya, _sih_ iya _aja_. Chanyeol ketiduran juga.

"Terus, _Sunbae _bicara apalagi?"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki di ujung anak tangga paling atas. Sebenarnya ia risih berjalan berdua dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Bukan apa, hanya saja ia takut orang lain akan salah paham karena— _Aish! Baekhyun mikir apa, sih?_

"_Sunbae _mau mengajakmu kencan."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua kupingnya. "Chanyeol, _plis_. _Nggak pake tereak bisa kali, ya?_"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kencan? Gila! Yang benar saja?"

"Memang gila." sahut Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti karena teriakan _nggak manly_ dari Chanyeol tadi. "Karenanya aku juga mengatakan pada Nana _Sunbae _untuk menunda dulu rencana gilanya itu."

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu berbalik kearahnya. Oke, sekali lagi mereka jadi pusat perhatian pagi ini. Karena beberapa murid yang ada di koridor lantai dua jelas menatap _aneh_ pada keduanya.

"Chanyeol apa—"

"Lalu bagaimana? Oh demi Tuhan, ya ampun!"

Baekhyun bisa melihat raut frustasi _yang sebenarnya agak berlebihan_ di wajah Chanyeol. "Jadi kukatakan saja pada Nana _Sunbae _untuk menemuimu nanti di gedung olahraga. Dia ingin bicara langsung denganmu."

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol makin frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak_?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bertemu apalagi berbicara langsung dengannya. Apalagi di lapangan basket. Sama saja membuatku bunuh diri, Baekhyun!"

_Chanyeol lebay, ih_.

"Tapi kau _bakalan_ bikin aku mati juga kalau tidak mau menemui _Sunbae_. Aku sudah janji dengannya bahwa kau pasti mau bertemu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Bagus. Lebih baik kau mati saja jadi tidak akan ada lagi _matchmaker _gila dan pemaksa macam— A—AKHH! KENAPA KAU MENENDANG KAKIKU, _BYUN BAEKHYUN?!_"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah melepas tendangan terkuatnya pada kaki kering Chanyeol—_ini yang kedua kalinya, rite?_ —. Awalnya tidak ingin menendang kaki, tapi mengingat Baekhyun akan sedikit kesulitan jika ingin menggeplak kepala Chanyeol—_tinggi badan, plis nggak usah dibahas_— jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menendang kaki kering Chanyeol saja. Gadis itu bahkan berjanji dalam hati akan selalu melakukannya jika Chanyeol bersikap menyebalkan lagi.

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!" pun meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"AKU TIDAK MAU, TITIK!" seru Chanyeol.

_Oke, kali ini murid-murid mulai risih dengan kelakuan duo ChanBaek yang bikin ribut di pagi hari._

Baekhyun berbalik. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Chanyeol masih mengusap kakinya. "Aku tidak akan mau menemuinya dan aku tidak akan peduli apa yang akan _Sunbae _lakukan padamu nanti."

Baekhyun geram. Terpaksa berbalik untuk menghampiri Chanyeol lagi. "Kau ini kenapa, _sih_! Bukankah aku sudah mau mengikuti permainanmu? Kau mau ingkar janji, ya?"

"Tapi tidak _segitunya_ juga kali. Mana ada pacar yang menendang kaki _cowok_nya sampai _begini_." Chanyeol meringis, tapi Baekhyun justru merasa wajahnya merona.

Baekhyun menunduk. "A-apaan, _sih_. Kau lupa, ya kalau kita hanya pura-pura."

Chanyeol melihat pada Baekhyun yang menunduk. Ia menyeringai. "Ah, maaf. Aku lupa sepertinya."

'_Dear, jantung. Bisa tenang dikit, nggak?' _batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masuk ke dalam laboratorium—_akhirnya_— Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol yang nampak sedikit terpincang saat berjalan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah berlebihan.

'_Bagaimana jika Chanyeol pincang beneran? Terus nggak bisa main basket lagi. Nggak jadi ketemu Nana Sunbae. Sunbae marah-marah sama aku. Aku dibilang penipu. Aku frsutasi. Terus aku stres. Terus_—_bunuh diri?'_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _'Nggak gitu juga keles!'_

Akhirnya, berkat dorongan dari rasa bersalah yang _maksa banget_ supaya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, disinilah gadis ini sekarang. Berdiri di meja panjang laboratorium disebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memainkan ujung baju _lab_nya, Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Ma-maaf." Gumam Baekhyun. "Se-sepertinya aku terlalu keras menendang kakimu."

Joonmyeon yang berdiri disebelah Chanyeol lantas menyenggol lengan _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kenapa, _tuh_?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Lantas menarik Baekhyun ke bagian sisi _lab_ yang lebih sepi. "Makanya jangan menendang kakiku lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang—_melas banget?_

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Karena aku sudah berjanji jelas aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku akan menemui _Sunbae."_

Baekhyun mulai tersenyum lebar. _Lebar banget._

"Tapi—"

"Ya?"

"Ada syaratnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Nana memberenggut. Sudah limabelas menit ia duduk dipinggiran lapangan basket bersama Chanyeol disebelah kanannya. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol justru tak mengindahkan kehadirannya karena lelaki itu malah _sibuk_ berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah kiri Nana. Dengan kata lain, Nana ada di tengah-tengah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang. Mana dua orang itu berdebat tidak jelas dengan suara nyaring pula. _Ngebetein banget jadinya_—bagi Nana.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau minum kecuali kau memberiku susu stroberi itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk susu kotak rasa stroberi yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"_No! No! No!" _ Baekhyun menyembunyikan susu kotaknya. "ini favoritku. Lagipula Nana_ Sunbae, _kan sudah membawakan minuman isotonik yang sangat berguna untukmu. Benar, kan _Sunbae_?"

Nana mengangguk kaku.

"Tapi aku mau susu!" keukeuh Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau memberikannya padamuuuu!" balas Baekhyun.

"_YA, _BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"_YA,_ PARK CHANYEOL!"

"_YA_—"

"_YAAAAAA_!"

ChanBaek mengheningkan cipta seketika. Justru Nana yang kini berdiri di tengah mereka nampak terengah setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga. _Oke,_ mungkin satu menit lagi Nana akan meledak jika terus berada diantara dua orang yang saling _tarik-urat_ macam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri _perdebatan-tidak-penting_ kedua makhluk itu. Sekaligus untuk mengingatkan pada mereka bahwa Nana masih eksis disini.

"Um, maaf Chanyeol-_ah_, sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi dulu. Ada yang HARUS kami bicarakan. Jangan lupa minum minumanmu, ya. _Bye_!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudnya apa, _sih_! Kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku tapi bicara denganmu terus?!"

Baekhyun mengkeret. "Ma-masa, _sih, Sunbae_? Sepertinya hanya perasaan _Sunbae _saja. Chanyeol memperhatikan, _kok_. Soalnya tadi dia melihat pada _Sunbae _terus."

Nana kalem. "Masa?" Baekhyun mengangguk banyak. "Tapi kalian hanya ribut berdua!"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Ah, paling juga karena Chanyeolnya grogi, jadi tidak bisa berbicara langsung dengan _Sunbae_."

Nana mengangguk. "Karena itu kau ikut denganku menemui Chanyeol supaya ia tidak tambah grogi. Begitu, kan maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali." —_padahal aslinya dia dipaksa Chanyeol ikut, helaaaah_.

"Tapi aku tidak puas!" seru Nana. "pokoknya aku ingin kencan saja! Perjanjian kita masih lima hari lagi. Aku ingin kau mengatur bagaimana pun caranya agar aku bisa pergi dengan Chanyeol hari Kamis nanti."

_Udah. Gitu aja. _—dan Nana pun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya dengan mulut terganga yang sama sekali tidak anggun.

"Ke-kencan?" Baekhyun seperti orang amnesia. "Kamis?" _benar-benar amnesia, sepertinya._ Kepalanya terangkat ke atas entah melihat apa. "itu berarti Lusa, kan?"

_Mampus!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NYEBELIIIIN!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika pengunjung kafe menatap ke arah ia dan Baekhyun akibat teriakan membahana dari sang sohib. Jaejoong saja sampai menatap khawatir pada kedua remaja labil itu. Kyungsoo lantas memberi isyarat yang seolah mengatakan bahwa '—_Gwaenchana-Eonni-Baekhyun-hanya-lagi-kambuh-penyakit-gilanya_—_'_ yang tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan sampai _segitu_nya menangkap maksud dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau memalukan, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Terima kasih, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menyeruput _Latte_nya. Membiarkan saja Baekhyun yang menelungkup lemas di atas meja. Sohibnya itu memang sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang _baru dua hari menjadi Matchmaker_nya Nana _Sunbae _yang sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa frustasi, sampai pada cerita tentang _sekonyol-konyolnya permainan_ yang ia sepakati dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya satu paket komplit. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Ujung-ujungnya kau menyesal juga, kan?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan dagu yang masih menempel diatas meja. "Bisa beri aku solusi yang lebih baik, Kyungsoo sayang?" Tatapan menyedihkan yang ia lemparkan pada Kyungsoo jelas hanya membuat gadis bermarga Do itu bergidik meliatnya. _Tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali_.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aish, Kyungsoo-_ya_!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya. "lebih baik kau pulang saja sana!" lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, lantas bersidekap disana.

"_Muffins_ku belum habis, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Kenapa kau juga menyebalkan, Do Kyungsoooooo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Semakin buruk ketika mendapati Nana mengiriminya pesan yang berisi tentang lokasi kencan lusa nanti —kencan Nana dan Chanyeol, tentu saja—. Baekhyun menghela napas. Seumur-umur menjadi _matchmaker_ baru kali ini ia dibuat pusing tujuh keliling oleh _klien_ dan _target_nya sekaligus.

Pusing! Kalau sudah begini Baekhyun jadi merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun. Termasuk meraih telponnya yang berdering tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan tidak bersemangat dan tidak peduli, Baekhyun asal terima saja panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"_Yeoboseyooo_~" sapa Baekhyun setengah ikhlas.

["_Lemas banget."_]

Baekhyun mengerjap. Pun menjauhkan sebentar telponnya untuk melihat ID si penelpon. "Chanyeol?"

["Segitunya. Merindukanku, ya?"]

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan aku tutup—"

["Eh—eh jangan ditutup!"] seru Chanyeol. ["Aku mau bicara, nih!"]

"Ya sudah cepat bicara!" Baekhyun mulai kesal.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. ["Ya ampun. Susah ya, punya pacar pema—"]

.

**TUT... TUT... TUT...**

.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya tak percaya. _Gila! Dimatiin beneran, cuy!_ Tapi Chanyeol tak pantang menyerah. Lantas menelpon Baekhyun lagi. Untungnya gadis itu masih mau menerima paggilannya. _Syukur..._

"Apa lagi, _sih_!" bentak Baekhyun.

["Tenang, Baekhyun, tenang! Aku mau bicara—iya! Serius ini!"]

Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol diseberang sana makin kikuk dibuatnya.

["Nana _Sunbae _mengajakku pergi hari Kamis."] Baekhyun masih diam. ["kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, kan?"]

"Iya." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. ["Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan, bukan kalau aku tidak mau pergi dengan _Sunbae?_ Kenapa masih saja?"]

"Nana _Sunbae_ memaksaku." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. ["Tidak bisakah kau menolaknya? Semuanya tidak akan menjadi lebih ribet dari ini kalau kau bisa tegas dengannya."]

Tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol jadi tidak enak dibuatnya._ Apa ia salah bicara_?

["Baekhyun?"]

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Tidak."

["Ha?"]

"Bagimu mungkin terdengar mudah. Hanya dengan mengatakan _tidak_, maka semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku menolak saja ketika Nana _Sunbae_ memintaku menjadi _matchmaker_nya, begitu maksudmu, bukan? Tapi tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol."

["Baekhyun—"]

"Aku tidak ingin di_cap_ sebagai pembohong." Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya. "tidak juga ingin dianggap sebagai seorang yang _menarik ulur perkataannya_. Nana _Sunbae _percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa membuatnya dekat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengkhianati kepercayaannya—"

["Lalu bagaimana denganku?"]

.

**DEG!**

.

["Apa kau benar-benar tidak memikirkanku, Baekhyun? Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah _target_ kalian disini. Mungkin sama saja jika aku menyebut diriku adalah korban. Korban dari keegoisan kalian berdua."]

Chanyeol tidak peduli, pun jika kata-katanya barusan terdengar sedikit kasar atau tidak. Sudah! Ia tidak sanggup. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyukai kakak kelas mereka itu dan tidak akan pernah bisa berpura-pura untuk menyukainya. Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin mendustai dirinya sendiri.

["Kuharap kau memikirkan ini, Byun Baekhyun."]

—**PIK**

.

Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak begitu kesulitan dalam _pekerjaan_nya. Karena kebanyakan dari _target_nya biasanya menerima _klien_nya dengan senang hati. Atau paling tidak mereka ternyata memang sama-sama saling menyukai. Baekhyun tidak pernah menemukan _sesuatu_ yang seruwet antara Nana dan Chanyeol.

—_ini fatal!_ Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

[_Matchmaker_]

.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali Nana mendatangi kelas Baekhyun. Kebetulan sekali karena Baekhyun juga ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu. Lantas keduanya pun memilih untuk berbicara di luar kelas. Agar lebih aman lagi, Baekhyun lantas mengajak Nana ke atap sekolah. Sebelum keluar kelas Baekhyun sempat melirik pada Chanyeol sebentar tapi sayang, lelaki itu justru cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun mencelos. Rasanya benar-benar tidak mengenakkan ketika melihat seseorang _buang muka_ saat melihatmu.

Sampai diatas atap, Baekhyun langsung bicara _to the point_, pun sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan pada Nana untuk mengambil alih pembicaran. Baekhyun mengatakan langsung pada Nana bahwa ia menyerah menjadi _matchmaker_ untuk Nana dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminta maaf. Ia mengaku tidak sanggup dan benar-benar merasa tidak bisa memenuhi kemauan Nana. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu sangat sulit didekati karena itulah Baekhyun memilih menyerah daripada melanjutkan _perang_ yang ia yakin tidak akan berakhir sesuai keinginan.

Baekhyun juga mengatakan pada Nana bahwa ia tidak semena-mena menolak membantu Nana. Semua lebih kepada kepercayaan diri Baekhyun yang mulai berkurang. Karena itu Baekhyun juga menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar _berhenti_. Tidak akan menjadi _Matchmaker_ lagi. Sehingga Nana adalah _klien_ terakhirnya —meskipun Baekhyun tidak membantu sampai akhir. Baekhyun benar-benar meminta maaf atas itu.

Nana jelas tidak terima. Gadis itu tadi berencana ingin meminta Baekhyun untuk menanyakan pada Chanyeol apa saja hal-hal yang lelaki itu sukai. Tapi apa ini? Nana justru mendapati sang _Matchmaker_nya malah menyerah begitu saja? Ini jelas tidak adil! 

"_Sunbae, _aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Bahwa; _yang paling membahagiakan saat mencintai adalah ketika kita bisa memperjuangkannya dengan hati kita sendiri_. Aku mendapatkan kata-kata itu saat berpikir keras semalam. Kuharap _Sunbae _juga setuju denganku." lirih Baekhyun.

Nana menunduk. Jelas tidak akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun barusan adalah sesuatu yang salah. Karena sebaliknya, Baekhyun memang benar. Seharusnya ia memperjuangkan cintanya sendiri. Seharusnya seperti itu. Ya.

Nana lantas menyadari, selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar dekat dengan lelaki yang disukainya karena memang ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh memperjuangkannya. Kebanyakan adalah karena campur tangan teman-temannya. Sama seperti saat ia berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, Nana meminta tolong kepada Jin Ah —teman, _atau mantan teman?_— untuk mendekatkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Berhasil memang, meski hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Karena kemudian Nana justru mendapati bahwa teryata Jin Ah juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Karena itulah ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan lelaki itu dan mengutuk Jin Ah sampai ke neraka.

Tapi sepertinya Nana tidak jera. Buktinya setelah mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun yang disebut sebagai seorang _Matchmaker_ handal, Nana merasa ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menunjukkan pada Jin Ah bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki lain yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun, yang kini terbukti _brengsek_ karena berpacaran dengan mantan teman Nana tersebut. Lantas, Nana memilih Park Chanyeol. _Hoobae_nya yang setelah ia perhatikan cukup terkenal dikalangan siswa-siswi.

Nana tidak menyukai Chanyeol? Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Nana sungguh menyukai _hoobae_nya. Anggaplah satu kebetulan saat Chanyeol membantu Nana memungut bukunya yang jatuh ke atas lantai waktu itu dan Nana sungguh merasa Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat baik —_love sick!_ Cih! — Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Baekhyun karena kebetulan _Matchmaker_nya itu satu kelas dengan laki-laki yang disukainya. Nana tidak berpikir jika Baekhyun mungkin akan—

—_Tunggu!_

Apakah Nana terlambat menyadari sesuatu?

"Baekhyun, kau—" Nana memicingkan mata menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya. "kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol, kan?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak, _Sunbae_! Tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

Nana sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Hanya saja ia tidak memiliki bukti apapun sekarang. Sehingga gadis berambut pendek itu hanya menghela napas memerhatikan _hoobae_ didepannya. "Aku jelas tidak akan memaafkanmu jika ternyata benar kau berhenti jadi _Mtachmaker_ku karena kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak."

Nana mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku jelas tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu meski kau sudah menerima Toblerone dariku."

"Akan kukembalikan, _Sunbae."_

Nana menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Anggap saja terima kasih untuk dua hari ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, kurasa kita sudah selesai berbicara. Aku pergi!" ucap Nana sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. '_Tinggal satu masalah lagi.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol —bermaksud mengajaknya bicara—. Chanyeol nampak ogah-ogahan saat Baekhyun mengajaknya duduk di kursi belakang. Kelas sudah sepi. Jadi mereka bebas untuk berbicara.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Nana _Sunbae_." ucap Baekhyun. "jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Tapi Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa membuang rasa khawatirnya melihat Baekhyun yang berbicara tanpa mau menengadahkan wajahnya. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

_Plis, sikon seperti ini membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti Baekhyun akan memberinya wasiat sebelum pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Huss!_

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bisakah untuk, paling tidak—sampai beberapa hari ke depan kau tetap menghubungi Nana _Sunbae_? Maksudku, ini seperti agar _Sunbae _tidak berpikir bahwa selama ini aku yang memaksamu untuk menghubunginya. A-aku ingin Nana _Sunbae _tidak benar-benar kecewa. Kau... mau, kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bahkan sampai akhir pun kau tetap egois, Byun Baekhyun." lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol, lantas berlari mengejar lelaki itu. "CHANYEOL!" serunya. Baekhyun nampak terengah ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai Chanyeol. "Kumohon."

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ya, Chanyeol tahu betul hal itu. Karenanya lelaki bermarga Park itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Memang sulit berhubungan dengan _yeoja_ macam Baekhyun. "Kau ini punya kepala batu atau apa, _sih_?"

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kepalaku sama saja dengan kepalamu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Tanpa sadar malah mengacak gemas puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang lagi kali ini."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu? Seingatku kita tidak memainkan permainan apapun."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Kukira kau masih terikat permainan konyol sebagai pacar pura-puraku. Bukankah begitu, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku lupa hal satu itu." sahut Baekhyun. "lagipula seharusnya sudah tidak berlaku. Karena aku bukan _Matchmaker_ Nana _Sunbae _lagi sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi kau masih memaksaku untuk menghubunginya."

Baekhyun memelas. "Untuk satu itu, aku sangat meminta tolong padamu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus membayarku."

"Dengan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Minggu ini, kencan denganku. Hahaha."

Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. "ITU TIDAK LUCU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

[_**te-be-se]**_

.

.

.

**parklili**: kalo _chap_ ini gimana? Seru gak? Makasih _review_nya :)

**dobidiot: **iya kayak T&J, ya? Saia juga dari semua Puzzle Series sukanya sama yang ChanBaek ini. Hihihi. Okesip tenang aja. Mereka bakalan bersatu melawan _Jotun_, kok.*Eh?

**baekkiepyon: ** ini udah saya _update._ Maaf ya, gak _fast-update_ tapi. Hehehe...

**Cherry YunJae**: Hi thayangkuuhh~*PLAK* Maaf ye kagak kabarkabari kemarin. Emang iya, sih. Pan selera kite kayaknya emang sama aja mwahaha...Thx deh _broh _dibilang ini _greget_. Thx juga dah R&R. Dapat _tjivok_ dah kau dari Gapura Komplek *digeplokChanyeol*

**ayumst66: **ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih buat semangatnya~ ^^

**n13zelf :** ChanBaek disini emang somvlak, mwahaha... okesip ini udah dilanjut. Selamat membaca~

**byunbitch: **_Sider_ insaf, nih *PLAK* Ahahaha~ makasih, ya dah mau _review_. Sama sepertimu yang bilang FF ini adalah _moodboster_. Review dari pembaca juga _moodboster_ buat penulisnya. Sengaja juga ini bikin panjang per _chapter_nya. Biar fuassss~ Selamat membaca~ ^^ *tjivokbasahbalik* *maafnggakASAP*

**Parkbaekyoda**: sudah lanjutttt. _Nggak _ane jawab dulu ye. Baca dari ceritanya aja. Mwahahaha...

**baekhan: **Oke, _broh_. Ini sudah dilanjut. Silakan dibaca~ makasih _review_nya...

**ShinJiWoo920202**: Hiks, Chanyeol terharu _mah_ kau dia bilang begitu. Okesip, ini sudah dilanjut...

**fallen93: **Iya, saya juga _nggak_ terbiasa padahal sama bahasa macam begini *kenapajugabikinye?*. Ini sudah saya _update_. Makasih semangatnya...

**nur991fah: ** Ah, bahasa ya? Saya lagi mau mengubah suasana(?) menulis saia makanya pakai bahasa macam _begini._ Ehehehe... makasih _reviewnya_.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa tidak baku? Saya juga sebenarnya. Cuma ya... _mau-mengubah-suasana-menulis_ saya aja sebenarnya makanya dibikin macam ini. Maaf ya, kalau malah _nggak_ nyaman...

Ah iya, panggil saya Zhie aja deh, ya. Berasa kayak yang di mitologi Nordik itu, deh kalo di panggil 'Thor'. Ihihihi...

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #4**_

"_**Matchmaker**__**"**_

_[Part 3/4]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. **__**Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. OC. No bashing characters. Bahasa campuran. Diksi baku+tidak baku.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Fourth Story**_

_._

_._

_._

[]

.

_[Siapa sangka semua kegilaan ini berawal dari 'niat tulus' yang berujung pada akhir yang tak terduga. Siapa saja _—_tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menebaknya. Kita bisa memulai, tapi belum tentu kita bisa mengakhiri. Ada baiknya menjalani saja. Tanpa banyak komentar, keluh kesah, apalagi umpatan. _Just let it flow_. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku benar, kan?]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

[]

.

Sesuai kesepakatan—_meski Baekhyun merasa berada pada pihak yang dipaksa_—, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar pergi berkencan akhir pekan ini. Dengan menjadikan taman bermain sebagai destinasi _kencan _mereka. Mulai dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam lima sore. Keduanya benar-benar bermain sampai puas di _Everland_. Terlebih Baekhyun yang awalnya setengah ikhlas di ajak oleh Chanyeol kesana, ujung-ujungnya malah gadis itu yang menarik Chanyeol kesana-kemari. Chanyeol sampai sakit kepala dibuatnya.

Puas bermain, mereka tidak lantas langsung mengakhiri _yang katanya_ 'kencan' tersebut. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun makan di kedai pinggir jalan dekat sebuah sekolah dasar didekat sana. Chanyeol bilang bahwa ia adalah alumni sekolah dasar itu dan kedai yang mereka tuju adalah kedai yang sudah berdiri sejak _lamaaaa_ sekali. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol ingin ber_nostalgia_ dengan masa kecilnya yang sangat senang makan kue beras super pedas disana. Baekhyun,_ sih_ tak akan menolak. Makan, kan? Gratis pula —ditraktir Chanyeol _getoo_—. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar memberikan acungan jempolnya untuk kue beras di kedai Bibi Lim, nama pemilik kedai tersebut.

Karena ternyata Bibi Lim masih sangat mengenali Chanyeol yang ternyata benar pelanggan tetap kedainya saat SD, mereka malah diberi bonus satu porsi tambahan gratis. Bibi Lim mengatakan ia tidak mungkin bisa lupa pada Chanyeol yang sangat mudah dikenali berkat _Telinga bak Peri_nya. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ternyata Chanyeol memang memiliki _nickname_ itu sejak kecil. Tapi sesaat kemudian keduanya justru gelabakan karena Bibi Lim justru salah paham mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun keduanya sama-sama menolak dan mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya berteman. Tapi Bibi Lim hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, yang membuat ChanBaek semakin salah tingkah.

Puas dengan kue beras super pedas, kini giliran Baekhyun yang menyeret Chanyeol ke kedai es krim. Dengan beralasan bahwa perutnya perlu _pendinginan_, Chanyeol _iya-iya_ saja saat melihat Baekhyun membeli satu _cup jumbo_ es krim vanila. Chanyeol tidak peduli biar pun perut Baekhyun akan meledak karena kebanyakan makan es krim karena gadis itu akan membayarnya sendiri. Tapi...

"Kau yang mengajakku kencan berarti kau yang mentraktir aku seharian. Mwahahahaha!"

Itu adalah tertawa paling menyeramkan dari Baekhyun yang pernah Chanyeol dengar.

.

.

.

Oke, mungkin _kencan_ seharian tanpa makan malam _agak _terdengar _mengerikan_. Karena itu, Chanyeol lantas mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di restoran terdekat. Ini bukan kepada supaya Chanyeol terlihat _manly_. Tapi lebih kepada bunyi memalukan yang berasal dari perut Baekhyun. Hingga gadis itu terpaksa menutup wajahnya dengan _syal_ rajut yang ia pakai —_hampir musim dingin, jelas ia memerlukan benda itu untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat_—. Lagi pula Chanyeol memang berencana untuk sekalian mengajak Baekhyun makan malam, _kok_. Dia tidak akan setega itu mengajak anak orang keluar dan membuatnya kelaparan. _Chanyeol jadi keren, kan?_

"Makannya pelan saja bisa kali, ya?"

Baekhyun tidak peduli pada perkataan Chanyeol. Ia lapar. Orang lapar memang rada kehilanganakal—Ups! Tapi benar, Baekhyun tidak akan repot-repot peduli dengan yang namanya _imej_-_seorang-wanita-anggun. _Karena ia memang sama sekali tidak anggun. Apa pedulinya pada Chanyeol yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat itu? Baekhyun tidak akan pura-pura bersikap _cantik_ dihadapan makhluk menyebalkan bertelinga peri tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol setelah gadis itu meminum jus jeruknya. "_Yubuchobop_-nya sangat enak, tahu."

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Bahkan hanya dengan melihat caramu makan rasanya aku sudah kenyang." _Makanmu kayak orang setahun nggak liat makanan, Baekhyun..._

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau kau tidak lapar kau bisa berikan punyamu padaku. Hohoho~"

Tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia juga lapar. Jadi ia tidak akan memberikan makanannya pada Baekhyun. Tidak. Tidak. "Kalau kau memang kelaparan pesan saja sana lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oke, Bos!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan pulang setelah selesai dengan makan malam. Lantas, Chanyeol bersikap _gentle_ dengan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang meski gadis itu sebenarnya menolak. Bukankah saat pergi tadi pagi mereka tidak berangkat bersama-sama? Lantas kenapa pulangnya harus?

Tapi pemikiran itu jelas berbeda dengan apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Sudah malam. Sangat tidak tahu diri jika Chanyeol sebagai laki-laki tidak mengantar—_paling tidak menemani karena Chanyeol tidak membawa kendaraan apapun_— pulang gadis yang diajaknya 'kencan'. Mungkin karena faktor Baekhyun yang sudah merasa lelah lantas ia malas berdebat, ia biarkan saja Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Beruntung karena Chanyeol benar-benar menemani Baekhyun pulang karena nyatanya gadis itu justru ketiduran di dalam _Busway_ terakhir mereka. Beruntung sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menanyakan alamat lengkap Baekhyun sehingga lelaki itu tidak kesusahan untuk mengantar gadis itu sampai ke kediaman Byun. Dengan cara menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati karena punggungnya terasa hampir patah menahan berat badan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumahnya. Itulah mengapa Nyonya Byun terkejut saat membuka pintu dan mendapati anak gadisnya yang tengah tertidur di punggung seorang laki-laki. Chanyeol pun menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah teman Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu tertidur karena kelelahan setelah seharian ini mereka pergi keluar —_Chanyeol bicara teramat jujur_— dan ia meminta maaf telah membuat Baekhyun kelelahan.

Nyonya Byun lantas menyuruh Chanyeol masuk lalu beliau memanggil Yunho untuk kemudian mengambil alih Baekhyun dari punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali saat tubuhnya berpindah dari punggung Chanyeol ke tangan kakaknya. Gadis itu nampak pulas tertidur. Chanyeol merasa tidak enak melihatnya. _Baekhyun kelelahan gara-gara dirinya, kan?_

Chanyeol ingin pamit pulang tapi Nyonya Byun justru menariknya masuk dan membuatkan segelas minuman. Nyonya Byun juga berterima kasih padanya karena telah mau repot-repot menggendong Baekhyun yang berat —_Nyonya Byun sendiri yang mengatakannya dan Chanyeol tidak mengelak_.

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan minumannya ketika Yunho turun dari tangga —kamar Baekhyun ada di lantai dua— dan Nyonya Byun lantas memanggil anaknya. "Kau antarkan Chanyeol, ya?"

Yunho mengangguk patuh.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menolak. Tapi lagi-lagi Nyonya Byun mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salah satu bentuk terima kasihnya karena telah mengantar Baekhyun. Alhasil, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat pamit pulang dan masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho.

'_Ini mobil yang waktu itu dipakai menjemput Baekhyun, kan?'_

Mobil melaju meninggalkan halaman luas kediaman Byun. Yunho lantas menanyakan alamat rumah pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu menyebutkannya dengan lengkap.

..

..

Park Yoora baru saja sampai di depan pagar besar rumahnya setelah menutup toko bunga miliknya yang berada sekitar duaratus meter dari kediamannya, saat melihat adiknya keluar dari dalam mobil _sport_ yang Yoora yakin ia pernah melihat mobil seseorang yang _persis_ seperti itu. Tapi ia agak lupa. Lantas berjalan dari sisi sebelah kiri mobil itu dengan mata yang sedikit memicing dan kebetulan saat itu kaca jendela mobil dibagian kemudi terbuka setengahnya dan—

"Yunho?"

"Yoora?"

Yoora tersenyum lebar. "Hei, ada apa kau kemari?"

Yunho keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Yoora sambil tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol yang berada disisi lain hanya bisa bengong menatap dua orang itu tanpa tahu apa-apa. _'Mereka saling kenal?'_

"Kemarin aku ke kafe Jaejoong_ie_ dan dia bilang kau ada di Jepang?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ada sedikit pekerjaan jadi tidak memerlukan banyak waktu. Tapi aku masih sempat menonton kekasihmu disana."

Yoora tertawa. "Kupikir kau akan berlibur. Kau, kan orang super sibuk. Ah iya, Jin Woon sedang mengadakan konser amal disana. "

Yunho melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah. "Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku bahkan bisa menjemput adikku pulang sekolah."

"Ah!" Yoora seperti teringat sesuatu. "kenapa adikku bisa bersamamu?"

Yunho melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah. "Dia adikmu?" Yunho menunjuk Chanyeol.

Yoora mengangguk. "Iya, dia adikku."

Yunho mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tadi dia mengantar adikku yang ketiduran dengan menggendongnya. Jadi, sekalian saja dia juga kuantarkan pulang."

"Adikmu?" Yoora memberi tatapan bertanya pada Yunho yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari lelaki bermarga Jung tersebut. "Ah, si _chubby_ pasti sudah besar, ya sekarang? Tapi aku lupa siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun." sahut Yunho.

"Ah iya! Baekhyun_ie_. Lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Terakhir saat dia masih kelas empat SD, ya?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Dia seumuran dengan adikmu sekarang."

Yoora menatap adiknya. "Chanyeol_ie,_ apa kau satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol rada _nggak ngeh_ karena kakaknya bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian Yoora hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "kami satu kelas."

Yoora dan Yunho sama-sama mem_beo_ mendengarnya. Pun saling tatap dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing.

"Mungkin mereka ingin membentuk pertemanan seperti aku, kau dan Jaejoong dulu."

Yunho mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan _menjadi _Jaejoongdiantara mereka."

Yoora terkekeh lalu memukul pelan pundak Yunho, _sahabatnya_. "Semoga saja adikmu."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bisa jadi."

Kemudian dua orang dewasa itu tertawa bersama. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengerti _apa yang lucu_ dari pembicaraan keduanya hingga tertawa selebar itu.

'_Nggak ngerti gue.'_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa tidak memberitahu _Nuna_ kalau kau mengenal adiknya Yunho?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala ke samping, teralihkan dari _game_ di _smarthpone_nya. Melirik pada sang kakak yang asyik _ngemil_ keripik kentangnya sambil menonton acara televisi. Mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Orang tua? Ah, Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang pergi berlibur ke Amsterdam meninggalkan dua anak tercinta mereka terdampar di rumah. Sepertinya bulan madu_ lagi_—dan Chanyeol benar-benar merengek pada orang tuanya untuk _plis_ jangan memberinya adik— Chanyeol tidak mau! —.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya... paling tidak, kan aku bisa menyuruhmu mengajaknya ke rumah." Yoora mengunyah keripiknya. "sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan si _chubby_."

"_Chubby_?"

Yoora melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan mengangguk. Lalu meletakkan bungkus keripiknya ke atas meja untuk meraih remot televisi. "Pipinya _chubby_ karena tubuhnya sedikit gemuk. Dia itu sangat lucu saat masih kecil."

"Lucu?"

Chanyeol lantas membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang dikatakan _lucu_ oleh kakaknya. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol membayangkan, yang muncul diotaknya hanya kilasan betapa _kejam_nya seorang Byun Baekhyun; pemaksa, suka berteriak, marah-marah, menendang kaki Chanyeol—_dimana lucunya, coba_?

"Hei, bagaimana Baekhyun_i_ sekarang?" Yoora memutar duduknya menghadap sang adik.

"Baekhyun? Baik-baik saja. Masih hidup, kan dia?" Jawab Chanyeol asal.

Yoora mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Maksudku penampilannya. Apa dia masih gendut? Masih suka memakai bando kepala rusa dan memeluk boneka _cabai_ kemana-mana?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak. _Baekhyun dengan bando kepala rusa dan boneka cabai?_

_._

_Unyu!_

_._

"Um... kurasa dia cukup langsing dan—ya, _normal_ saat di sekolah." jawab Chanyeol.

Yoora kembali ke posisi duduknya dan meraih keripiknya lagi. "Jadi kalian hanya saling kenal di sekolah, ya?"

"Begitulah." sahut Chanyeol, pun kembali memainkan _game_ _Transformer 3 _di _smartphone_nya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengantarkan Baekhyun dengan menggendongnya yang sedang tertidur?"

.

**GLEK!**

.

Chanyeol membatu di tempat.

"Hari ini, kan hari Minggu? Kalian tidak bersama karena sekolah, kan?"

"I-itu..."

"Kalau tidak sekolah, itu artinya kalian bertemu di luar dan—" Yoora menghadap Chanyeol lagi. "kalian kencan, ya?"

_Mampus! Kakaknya memang hebat bisa menebak tepat sasaran_ —tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk kagum akan hal satu itu. Remaja kelas dua es-em-a itu justru menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menolak sekuat hati bahwa apa yang Yoora katakan tidak benar. Setidaknya kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hari ini bukanlah 'kencan' seperti yang ada dalam pikiran sang kakak.

"Ah, tidak usah bohong."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sumpah, _Nuna_! Kami tidak kencan."

Yoora hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kalau bukan kencan, lantas kenapa kau gugup begitu _ngomong_nya?"

"Gu-gugup?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah. "Tidak!"

Tapi Yoora masih senang menggoda adiknya yang kini nampak salah tingkah. _Yeoja_ berusia duapuluh enam tahun itu terkekeh geli. "Ya... kalau kalian pacaran juga tidak apa-apa, sih. Kami tidak melarang, _kok_."

Chanyeol bingung. "Kami?"

Yoora mengangguk. "Aku dan Yunho bahkan mengira kalian memang berpacaran."

.

**NGIK!**

.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Baekhyun bukan tipeku, asal _Nuna _tahu saja."

"_YA!_ Mau kemana kau?" seru Yoora saat melihat adiknya _kabur_ meninggalkannya.

"Ke kamar! Tidur!" sahut Chanyeol.

Yoora terkekeh. Tidur? Yang benar saja? Ini baru jam delapan malam, kan? Biasanya juga adik tersayangnya itu begadang —dari suara _game_ di komputer yang terdengar sampai kamar Yoora di sebelah—. Kalau tidak ada orang tua di rumah, Chanyeol memang suka begadang seperti itu.

"_Ya_! Memangnya Baekhyun tidak cantik, ya?"

Chanyeol yang baru berjalan sampai anak tangga ke lima jelas masih bisa mendengar suara sang kakak. "Cantik, _sih _ta— _YA_! _NUNA_ KENAPA MENANYAIKU TENTANG BAEKHYUN TERUS?"

Tapi Yoora justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar suara teriakan sang adik barusan. Yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dan segera berlari menaiki tangga sampai ke kamarnya.

.

**BLAM!**

.

Dan Yoora semakin tertawa kencang mendengar pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras oleh Chanyeol. Bukan apa, hanya saja Yoora terlalu senang melihat adiknya yang bersemu malu. Jarang-jarang _loh _dia melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah seperti itu. Terlebih Yoora tahu bahwa adiknya itu _jomblo_ jadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya untuk bisa menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Dasar Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

[_Matchmaker_]

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Baekhyun, ikut aku!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu alasan mengapa Nana—bersama temannya Seun Mi— pagi-pagi sekali langsung menghadangnya di depan pagar sekolah untuk kemudian menyeretnya ke taman sebelah timur sekolah yang sepi. Bahkan sampai Nana menyentakkan dengan keras tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tadi dicengkeramnya, Baekhyun masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Sunbae,_ ada apa?"

Nana bertukar pandang dengan Seun Mi. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"_YA, _Byun Baekhyun!" seru Nana. "rasanya kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lantas?" Nana melirik Seun Mi sekilas. "kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Chanyeol di _Everland_? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Berkencan?"

Baekhyun terbelalak. _Ba-bagaimana bisa?_

"_YA_, Byun Baekhyun!" Nana berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sekarang. "aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu, bukan, bahwa aku _tidak-akan-pernah-memaafkanmu_ kalau ternyata kau berhenti jadi _Matchmaker_ku karena kau menyukai Chanyeol." ucap Nana tepat di depan telinga sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk terbata.

Nana melipat kedua tangannya di depan Nana. "Kurasa kau tidak ingin di_cap_ sebagai seorang yang MU-NA-FIK, kan, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kami memang tidak—"

"Ssstt!" Nana menyela. "aku tidak butuh ucapanmu. Aku akan membuktikannya sendiri nanti." Nana berputar ke depan Baekhyun lagi. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot berbohong padaku karena aku bisa mencaritahunya sendiri. Heoh!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kelu. Bahkan sampai Nana dan Seun Mi pergi pun, Baekhyun masih berdiam diri disana. Gadis itu menggeleng beberapa kali.

Ini bukan seperti _ia takut ketahuan oleh Nana_ karena memang ia dan Chanyeol tidak ada hubungan apa-apa —mereka hanya teman, kan?—. Sementara yang kemarin, di _Everland_, memangnya _kencan-bayar-jasa _—Baekhyun menyebutnya begitu— bisa dikatakan 'kencan'?

_Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa pandangan orang lain jelas berbeda dengan apa yang ia sendiri pikirkan. Terlebih orang tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, bukan?_

"Ada-ada saja."

.

.

.

[_Matchmaker_]

.

.

.

...

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh Nana dan Seun Mi. Setelah itu memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Memang seharusnya terjadi apa_? Karena merasa kejadian itu sama sekali tidak penting, Baekhyun pun tidak repot untuk bercerita pada Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

Jam istirahat, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Mengajak gadis itu bicara. Baekhyun lantas menoleh pada Kyungsoo disampingnya karena mereka berencana untuk makan siang ke kantin. Tapi Kyungsoo kemudian memberi anggukan kecil sekaligus tanda bahwa sebaiknya Baekhyun menuruti apa yang Chanyeol ingingkan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Lantas mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju—_rooftop_?

.

.

.

"Bisa berikan aku fotomu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ha? Kaubilang apa?"

Entah karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tuli atau karena Chanyeol yang berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing yang sangat sangat asing, Baekhyun merasa ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang _namja_ tinggi itu bicarakan.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Fotomu, Baekhyun. Aku bilang aku ingin minta fotomu. FOTO!"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mendapat penjelasan _nyaring_ dari Chanyeol. "Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kakakku ingin melihatmu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kakakmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya. Park Yoora. Kau tidak ingat dengannya, ya? _Nuna _bilang terakhir kali ia melihatmu saat kau masih kelas empat SD."

"Park Yoora?" Baekhyun memutar otak. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa Park Yoora atau kakaknya Chanyeol yang lelaki itu sebutkan. _Park Yoora_... _Park Yoora... Park Yo_— "AH!"

Chanyeol _agak _terkejut dibuatnya.

"Maksudmu _Yoora-Pinky-Eonni_?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Eh, ya—kakakku memang menyukai warna _pink_ tapi aku tidak ingat kalau dia punya _nickname_ seaneh itu?"

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ah, Yoora_ Eonni_, ya. Itu adalah _nickname_ yang kuberikan untuknya. Tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali aku."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi Yoora _Eonni_ kakakmu, ya? Wah, kenapa tidak bilang padaku? _Eonni_ pergi ke Jepang saat itu dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sampai sekarang."

"Kurasa kita tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi dimana _aku-harus-bercerita-tentang-keluargaku-padamu_ dan _yeah_, _Nuna_ baru kembali ke Seoul setelah lulus SMA." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jadi Yoora _Eonni_ ingin melihat fotoku?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya dia ingin aku mengajakmu ke rumah tapi—"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan. "aku mau ke rumahmu jika aku bisa bertemu dengan Yoora _Eonni_. Aku mauuuuu!"

Chanyeol ternganga melihat tingkah Baekhyun dihadapannya. Dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu, tubuh yang bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri, senyum lebar yang nampak lucu—

"Manisnya..."

"Eh? Chanyeol, kau bicara apa?"

"—Ah? Aaa! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Chanyeol langsung memalingkan tubuhnya. Pun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang entah kenapa bisa jadi tersengal seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Lantas memutari tubuh Chanyeol agar bisa berhadapan dengan lelaki itu lagi. "Jadi? Kapan kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Ah, itu—" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. "pulang sekolah nanti bagaimana? Sepertinya _Nuna_ tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, terakhir kali aku ke rumah ini enam tahun yang lalu, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya dan lelaki itu menggeleng —tanda _tidak tahu, _maksudnya—. Mereka sedang berjalan melewati taman depan yang cukup luas di kediaman Park, kediaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus kagum sepanjang jalan ia melewati taman itu karena semuanya penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Apalagi air mancur merangkap kolam kecil di tengah taman, ada ikan kecil yang berenang di dalamnya dan di sekeliling air mancur itu ditanami tanaman menjalar yang bunganya berbagai macam warna. Taman ini benar-benar indah. Hijau, merah, kuning, hampir semua warna ada. Tapi yang pasti, taman ini jadi terasa sangat sejuk jika dibandingkan taman di rumahnya sendiri, tidak memiliki tanaman maupun bunga sebanyak ini.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau _Nuna_ suka berkebun."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingat. Aku hanya lupa kalau taman rumahmu seindah ini dulu."

.

"Baekhyun_i_?"

"Yoora _Eonni_?"

"Kyaaaaa! Lama tak berjumpa, Sayang~"

Yoora langsung menghambur dengan memeluk Baekhyun yang bahkan masih berdiri di depan pintu. Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya bahkan sampai harus mengamankan dirinya ke sisi yang _agak_ berjauhan karena kini kedua gadis beda usia itu justru berputar-putar _bak_ film India.

"_Ya!_ Kau tahu? _Eonni_ sangat merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku juga, _Eonni._ Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu._"_

Keduanya berpelukan lagi.

"Em... ano," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, "apa tidak sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu? Paling tidak berpelukan di ruang tamu, misalnya?"

Yoora dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan kemudian keduanya justru terkekeh.

"Kau masih suka susu stroberi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tidak pernah sekalipun tidak suka, _Eonni_."

Yoora terkekeh lantas mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. "Iya, tentu saja. Kau bahkan masih sedikit _chubby_. Tapi Chanyeol bilang kau cantik—"

"Hei! Kapan aku bilang dia cantik?!" seru Chanyeol tak terima seraya menunjuk Baekhyun sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mengerjapkan mata. _Polos bingitz._

Yoora mengangkat bahu. Lantas merangkul Baekhyun untuk kemudian membawa gadis kecil kesayangannya itu ke dapur. "_Eonni_ punya susu stroberi ukuran jumbo di kulkas."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku senang. Hihihihi..."

—_dan Chanyeol terabaikan._

Ha—ha!

.

Ha.

.

"Tsk! Sebenarnya _Nuna _itu kakaknya siapa, sih?"

.

.

.

[_**Matchmaker**_]

.

.

.

.

...

Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu ketika pagi ini ia datang ke sekolah dan melihat banyak kepala bergerombol di depan majalah dinding di koridor lantai satu. Pun ketika banyak siswi yang menatap tajam dan _aneh_ ketika melewatinya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang tampang _bengong_nya. Melangkah pelan dengan tanda tanya besar menggantung diatas kepalanya, Baekhyun mencoba mendekati mading sekolah yang tengah dikerumuni banyak murid. Ketika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar dekat dengan gerombolan, entah mengapa secara otomatis kumpulan siswa-siswi itu justru langsung menepi. Seolah memberi akses bagi Baekhyun untuk menggapai mading sekolah. Tapi yang membuat risih adalah karena semua orang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang—menusuk.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ransel di pundaknya. Kepalanya tergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggeleng kaku. Bibirnya bergetar kelu sedangkan matanya membulat sempurna seakan kedua manik _hazel_ itu ingin copot dari tempatnya. Refleks, Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Kyungsoo yang bahkan juga baru saja sampai, langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Kini ekspresi mereka sama. Sama-sama terkejut —_syok_. Menatap pada satu arah yakni mading sekolah.

Lebih tepatnya melihat pada sebuah pajangan tak bertanggung jawab dengan tulisan yang _lebih _ tidak bertanggung jawab lagi.

_MATCHMAKER? BULLSH*T! BYUN BAEKHYUN CUMA SEORANG __MUNAFIK__ YANG MENJADIKAN ORANG LAIN SEBAGAI ALASANNYA UNTUK MENDEKATI ORANG YANG IA SUKAI. BAKHYUN PENIPU! B****! MUNAFIK! ENYAH KAU!_

Tidak hanya tulisan dengan huruf kapital itu yang membuat Baekhyun syok luar biasa. Melainkan beberapa foto yang juga tertempel disekitarnya. Foto itu... adalah foto-foto saat ia dan Chanyeol di _Everland_ minggu lalu, juga foto saat ia memasuki rumah lelaki itu kemarin.

_A_-_apa maksud semua ini?_

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan pipi yang sudah basah oleh air mata, Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencopot semua foto-foto dan juga tulisan _tidak bertanggung jawab_ tersebut. Tapi sayang, tindakan Baekhyun justru membuat gadis itu semakin dipandang buruk oleh murid-murid yang melihatnya. Bahkan dari mereka sampai ada yang mengatai Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan kasarnya. Membuat telinga Baekhyun terasa _panas_ luar biasa.

"Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak berhasil men_comblang_kan aku dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata selama ini dia menyukainya."

Baekhyun tidak mau melihat pada Kang Sae Rin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sekarang. _Demi Tuhan, ITU TIDAK BENAR!_

Tanpa bicara apapun, Baekhyun lantas berlari dari sana —_setelah selesai melepas semua foto dan tulisan itu_—. Gadis itu berlari kencang. Kyungsoo menyusul dibelakangnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih sempat mendengar seruan _menyakitkan_ lainnya dari murid-murid itu saat ia berlari.

_Keterlaluan!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**BRAK!**

**.**

Baekhyun mendobrak pintu atap sekolah. Pun langsung terduduk di sudut lantai. Bahunya bergetar. Sebelah tangan masih menutup mulutnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam _tempelan_ di mading tadi. Baekhyun meremasanya. Hingga gadis itu tak sanggup lagi menahannya, Baekhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya ketika Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya memeluknya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_..."

...

Setengah jam berlalu, kini Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Meski dengan wajah sembab dengan sisa air mata di kedua pipinya, gadis itu sudah tidak menangis sekencang tadi. Kyungsoo masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun—_ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

Baekhyun melempar gumpalan kertas dan foto di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo melihatnya. Lantas menatap Baekhyun iba.

"Baekhyun_-ah_..."

"Kenapa mereka tega melakukan hal ini padaku?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo -_ya, _katakan apa salahku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Nana _Sunbae _sampai melakukan semua ini padaku."

"Nana _Sunbae_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Menarik napas dalam, kemudian ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tentang ia yang berhenti menjadi _matchmaker_ Nana, tentang Nana yang sepertinya salah paham mengira bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, lalu ketika ia dan Chanyeol memang pergi bersama ke _Everland_, Nana yang mengancam Baekhyun di taman sekolah beberapa hari lalu. Baekhyun bahkan menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang ia lakukan di rumah Chanyeol kemarin, yang tak lain karena ia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Jadi kenapa Nana _Sunbae _masih saja salah paham denganku?" Baekhyun menatap penuh tanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sepertinya _Sunbae _memang sangat menyukai Chanyeol sehingga ia cemburu melihat kau dekat dengannya."

"Tapi aku sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo meraih pundak temannya. "Tapi Nana _Sunbae _melihatnya berbeda, Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa ia berbuat seperti ini padamu."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Baekhyun, kau... tidak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa selesaikan ini sendiri. Aku tidak mau membuat Chanyeol repot dengan hal macam ini."

"Tapi ini tentang kau, Chanyeol dan Nana _Sunbae_." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. "tidakkah sebaiknya kalian berbicara secara langsung untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Memijat pelipisnya, pusing. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang ada benarnya. Kesalah pahaman ini, seharusnya memang mereka bicarakan bertiga—Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Nana— secara langsung. Toh, kalaupun nanti Nana tetap tidak percaya, paling tidak Baekhyun sudah membawa _objek_ utama kesalah pahaman diantara mereka, bukan?

Tapi untuk melibatkan Chanyeol _lagi_... rasanya Baekhyun tidak bisa. Ia sudah banyak menyusahkan lelaki itu. Meski ajakan ke _Everland_ adalah usul dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap merasa tidak bisa memberitahu Chanyeol tentang masalah ini. Bersyukur saja hari ini lelaki itu sedang ada pertandingan basket di sekolah lain sehingga Chanyeol tidak melihat secara langsung foto-foto yang membuat kesalah pahaman itu.

Ah iya, —foto itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil tapi yang jelas, akhirnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia sudah _diikuti_ selama ini.

'_Nana Sunbae _benar-benar serius.'

"Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk semua _ini_?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya —_lega_—. "Akan kupikirkan nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Baekhyun seorang __munafik_.

Sekarang _kalimat_ tersebut sudah menyebar luas dikalangan murid DBHS. Meski _pajangan_ itu sudah tidak ada tapi kalimat yang sudah banyak dibaca oleh murid-murid jelas tidak akan _hilang_ begitu saja.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di depan majalah dinding saat itu. Tapi tatapan _tajam _dan_ menusuk_ itu masih terus ia terima dimana pun ia berada, bahkan di dalam kelasnya sekalipun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka, sebanyak itukah mereka yang _membenci_nya hanya karena ia '_dikatakan sebagai seorang penipu yang memakai orang lain sebagai alasan untuk mendekati orang yang ia sukai'_. Lantas? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang selama ini menjadikan dirinya —Baekhyun— sebagai _Matchmaker_ mereka? Bukankah itu artinya mereka '_memakai orang lain sebagai alasan untuk mendekati orang yang mereka sukai'_.

Bahkan ketika berselisih temu dengan Nana, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ya, ia memang belum melakukan tindakan apapun untuk _meredakan sekaligus meluruskan_ semua kesalah pahaman ini. _Tidak tahu!_ Baekhyun hanya merasa terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan solusinya. Meski Kyungsoo terus mendesakknya untuk _membicarakan secara langsung_ dengan Nana dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

Tapi, dari semua kejadian beberapa hari ini, jelas Chanyeol _lah_ yang menjadi korbannya. Lelaki itu tidak tahu menahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya. Bahkan murid laki-laki di kelas 2-2 hanya mengangkat bahu mereka ketika Chanyeol bertanya; _'sepertinya ada suasana suram yang aneh antara murid perempuan di kelas ini, apa yang terjadi?'._ Kesal karena tak mendapat penjelasan dari makhluk-makhluk ber_gender_ sama dengannya, Chanyeol lantas menarik Baekhyun. Niatnya untuk mengajak bicara. Tapi lelaki itu dibuat ternganga karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkannya.

_Kenapa Baekhyun mengacuhkannya?_

**.**

**TAK!**

**.**

Bodohnya Chanyeol karena baru menyadari bahwa beberapa hari ini ia memang tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyapanya. Tidak jua membalas sapaannya ketika Chanyeol melakukannya. Baekhyun menghindarinya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Bertanya pada Kyungsoo pun percuma karena sepertinya sahabat karib Baekhyun itu sudah bersekongkol untuk _tidak bicara dengan Park Chanyeol_.

Chanyeol menarik rambutnya kasar. "Ini aneh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam. Jika memang tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan padanya tentang; mengapa murid perempuan selalu menatap aneh padanya? Atau tentang Baekhyun yang menghindarinya. Juga Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat menatap sendu padanya dan satu hal yang paling bisa Chanyeol rasakan perubahannya adalah, Baekhyun yang diacuhkan. Bukan olehnya tapi oleh kebanyakan siswi lainnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa semua hal itu terjadi karena itu ia akan mencari tahu sendiri penyebabnya.

Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di kursi yang berada paling sudut di kantin sekolah. Dengan sekaleng minuman dingin diatas meja dihadapannya. Chanyeol terus memerhatikan ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan siang dengan _damai_—jika tidak menghitung tatapan tajam yang menyalang ke arah dua gadis itu. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun. Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar _ganjil_ pada gadis bermarga Byun itu. Sedangkan disisi lain Chanyeol yakin semua itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Nana berjalan masuk ke dalam area kantin sekolah bersama dua temannya yang selalu setia berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya, Seun Mi dan Nam Ji. Ketiganya berjalan pelan _dan angkuh_ dalam sekali ayunan. Kedua mata Nana lantas memicing melihat _satu_—dua, mungkin— orang yang sedang menikmati makanan, yang duduk di meja paling tengah di kantin sana. Seorang siswi bermarga Byun bersama sahabat setianya yang bernama Kyungsoo yang nampak khidmat menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau masih berani makan disini?" Nana mendecih. "kupikir seorang _hypocrite_ sepertimu seharusnya sudah enyah dari sekolah ini saat itu juga."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jelas sudah menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka bahkan sebelum Nana selesai berbicara. Baekhyun meminum jus Jeruknya, sementara Kyungsoo membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. Kedua gadis itu jelas kehilangan nafsu makannya sekarang dengan kehadiran Nana dan anteknya yang menyebalkan. Karena itu Baekhyun lantas mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk segera beranjak dari meja mereka dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun baru mendorong mundur kursinya dan akan berdiri ketika Nana justru menahan lengannya. Gadis itu mendelik pada yang lebih tua darinya. Nana balas menatap tajam.

"Apa maumu, _Sunbae?"_

"Kau bertanya apa mauku?" Nana mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap pada kedua temannya. "kalian dengar? Si _munafik_ ini bertanya padaku apa mauku?"

Seun Mi dan Nam Ji lantas tertawa meremehkan —yang mereka tujukan pada Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Dia benar-benar _munafik_ yang tidak sadar diri." ucap Seun Mi.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti bahwa Nana—dan semua murid— pasti ingin _munafik_ sepertimu pergi dari sekolah ini." timpal Nam Ji.

Nana tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan dua temannya. Terlebih ketika melihat reaksi dari beberapa murid yang kini memperhatikan mereka—yang jelas sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang— Nana tahu banyak yang mendukungnya dibandingkan dengan mereka yang membela _hoobae_nya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

'_Seharusnya kau sadar untuk tidak main-main denganku, Byun Baekhyun.'_

"Kau sudah selesai, _Sunbae_?"

Nana nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Tapi gadis itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau masih berada disini."

Baekhyun berdiri. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi." Lantas menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersamanya.

Nana membuka lebar mulutnya. Menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dua siswi kelas dua itu lakukan.

"DISINI ITU ARTINYA SEKOLAH, BAEKHYUN! BUKAN KANTIN SEMATA!"

—dan Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua ketika seseorang tba-tiba menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo saja sampai terperanjat ke sisi dinding karena ulah seseorang yang tak lain adalah—

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan teriakan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terus saja menarik tangan Bekhyun. Hingga keduanya sampai di depan ruang Seni, Chanyeol membuka pintu geser itu kemudian _melempar_ Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya sebelum ia sendiri juga masuk ke dalam sana dan segera menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Jelaskan padaku!"

Baekhyun mengusap lengannya yang tadi dicengkeram Chanyeol. "Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Gadis itu berpaling. Tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol dibelakangnya barang sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menggeram. Lantas menarik pundak Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh gadis itu agar menghadap padanya. Chanyeol tetap memegangi bahu itu karena Baekhyun terus saja memaksa berpaling darinya. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Katakan!"

Baekhyun menyentak cengkraman Chanyeol di bahunya —dan berhasil—. "Kau sudah melihat semuanya tadi dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Jadi apalagi yang harus kujelaskan padamu, eoh?!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KALAU NANA _SUNBAE_ MARAH PADAKU KARENA MENGIRA BAHWA AKU MENYUKAIMU MESKI AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADANYA BAHWA AKU— SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!" Baekhyun terengah. "Apa sekarang kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

Chanyeol tak bersuara. Matanya nyalang menatap kemana-mana.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Karena itu komohon padamu untuk menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lainnya jika aku berada di dekatmu. Tolong mengerti itu."

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri."

"Kau sungguh ingin aku menjauhimu? Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

.

**DEG!**

**.**

Baekhyun tersentak. Sebelah tangannya menggantung begitu saja di udara ketika ia hendak membuka pintu. Tangan itu gemetar begitu pula kedua belah bibirnya. Matanya mengerjap tak jelas. "Aku—"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku menjauhimu?"

Pertanyaan itu masih sama. Tapi Baekhyun justru merasa memiliki dua jawaban yang berbeda di dalam otak —dan hatinya. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Kau—"

"Cukup!" sela Baekhyun lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "lakukan saja seperti yang kukatakan. Semua itu... demi kebaikanmu juga."

.

**BLAM!**

.

"Demi kebaikanku katanya?" Chanyeol mendecih. "kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk dirimu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[_**te-be-se**_]

...

**Cherry YunJae** : Iya dunk~ BoNyok (YJ) mau ikutan mejeng katanya *bah*. Baekhyun disini, tuh, ehm— kagak pekaan sebenarnya *Ups. (Apalah aku tanpamu,) kau merayuku, Bebs? *mulaigilamulaisakau* Behahahaha... Gapapa Gapura. Asal ganteng, selalu dimaapkeun. Okesip, 10q RnRnya. *lafyutoooooo, Bebs~*

**ErinLoveChen** : oke ini udah di _next_. Makasih RnRnya... ^_^

**parklili** : Ah, cuma baca ChanBaek, ya? Okelah gapapa. Mwehehe... Nah, dah ketahuan kan? Baekhyun mau juga akhirnya diajak jalan. *modusanChanyeolmulus*

**Riho Kagura**: masa iya, sih ini kocak? Mwahaha... seneng ane dengernya. Sebenarnya sih, emang iya ini ke_getok_ sama komik. Radarada kebawa suasana komik yang ane baca sebelum bikin FF ini makanya bahasanya jadi kayak gini *curcol*. Makasih RnRnya.

**Majey Jannah97**: Setuju denganmu. Saia juga ga terlalu suka sama yg _hurthurt_ gitu—sekarang, sih, kalau dulu suka aja—. Makasih RnRnya ^_^

**ByunViBaek** : Karena pas seruserunya itu emang harus di_-tebese-_in~*PLAK* Hahaha... maksih RnRnya.

**ChanBaekLuv** : Baekhyun masih buta, perlu pencerahan dia *PLAK*. Oke sip, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih RnRnya, ya?

**chanbaekjjang**: Iya, bahasanya, ya... Hehehe... ini udah dilanjut. Selamat membaca dan makasih RnRnya, ya... maaf kalo ini gak _fast-update._

**baekkiepyon**: Hai~ _review_ kamu sudah saia balas lewat PM, ya... Makasih RnRnya, ya... ^_^

**fallen93** : Padahal dah ane kasih tahu loh diatas kalau ini ada 4 _part_. Hehehe... Sabar, ye... ChanBaek pasti bersatu, kok. Baekhyun gak waras mah emang sudah kodratnya *dibekepcabaisekilo*. IYA! Saya setuju banget kalo kamu mau buang Nana ke antariksa! Asal jangan ke Galaxy(?) aja, ya. Dimakan Abang Yifan ntar dia *loh?*

**chanbaekshipp** : Ini sudah saya lanjut. Selamat membaca :))

: Makasih, Bebs~ *_hugtigh_t* *ditendang* Ini sudah _update_ walau tak secepat yang kau harapkan, hiks T_T

**Baby Kim** : Ciye... Kite _stalk_, yoks! Hahaha...

**luckygirl91**: Benarkah seperti itu? Mwehehe... kita lihat saja nanti apa emang si Cendol kayak gitu. Hehehe...

**Parkbaekyoda:** Okesip~ kalau yang _chapter_ ini gimana bahasanya? Ane udah muter(?) berkali-kali, ya, mentoknya kayak gini juga bahasanya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya? Thx RnRnya...

**onkeyshipper04 :** sudah terjawab, kan ya pertanyaannya dengan _chapter _ini? Mwehehehe...

**n13zelf **: _Yehet_! Asal gak main aja, mah gapapa *apaancoba?*

**shin il kwang :** Terjawab _chap_ depan, kok~ makasih RnRnya.

**thestarbaek0506**: Wah, maaf saia _nggak _bisa masukin Sehun kesini soalnya FF yang ini khusus ChanBaek. Kalau Sehun ada FF-nya tersendiri. Hehehe... Okesip, makasih RnRnya, ya...

**ShinJiWoo920202:** Bener banget kamu. ChanBaek disini suka tereak2 gitu, ya. Hahaha... Jodoh bingitzz lah mereka ^_^

**erry-shi**: Tahu tuh si Chendol! Okesip, ini sudah dilanjut. Thx RnRnya...

**rachel suliss**: Selamat, _ketakutan_ Anda menjadi kenyataan ternyata. Mwahaha~~ Oke, Hai, salam kenal, ya buat kamu. Hehehe... Iya, _chap_ 1-2 kemarin emang Baekhyunnya masih _gak _ada _rasa_ sama Chanyeol. Kalo di_chap_ ini gimana menurutmu?

**Baeklinerbyun:** Iya ini sudah dilanjut. Hei, kamu orang Malaysia, kah? Makasih RnRnya ^_^

**kris'sWife: **okesip, ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca... ^^

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #4**_

"_**Matchmaker**__**"**_

_[Part 4/4, Ending]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. OC. No bashing characters. **__**Bahasa campuran**__**. **__**Diksi baku+tidak baku.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Fourth Story**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Siapa sangka semua kegilaan ini berawal dari 'niat tulus' yang berujung pada akhir yang tak terduga. Siapa saja _—_tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menebaknya. Kita bisa memulai, tapi belum tentu kita bisa mengakhiri. Ada baiknya menjalani saja. Tanpa banyak komentar, keluh kesah, apalagi umpatan. Just let it flow. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku benar, kan?]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

[]

...

Mungkin Kyungsoo memang sahabat Baekhyun sejak lama tapi itu tidak memastikan kalau gadis bermata besar itu mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Buktinya saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tetap bersikeras tidak melakukan apapun untuk meluruskan kesalahpaman yang ada. Yang Kyungsoo ingin adalah; Baekhyun menemui Nana dan menjelaskan dengan sebenarnya bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawa serta Chanyeol kehadapan Nana karena terakhir kali ia menyebut nama lelaki itu dua hari yang lalu dihadapan Baekhyun, sahabatnya itu justru meninggalkannya pergi dan tak menghiraukannya lagi seharian penuh. Kyungsoo minta maaf kemudian.

Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar _tidak baik._ Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat jelas tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat keadaan sahabatnya aekhyun yang pendiam, suka menyendiri, tidak seceria biasanya. Cukup sudah ia melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia tidak tahan bersama Baekhyun yang pendiam. Meski Baekhyun yang cerewet jelas sangat menyebalkan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun yang cerewet jelas _lebih_ bahagia daripada Baekhyun yang sekarang. Karena itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melakukan _sesuatu_.

.

"Chanyeol, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

...

"Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. Keduanya sedang berada di gedung olahraga yang sepi. Sepi, karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghampiri untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Chanyeol tidak menolak.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak ada_?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "_Tidak ada_ artinya _tidak-ada._ Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Apa karena Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk diam?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia memintaku menjauhinya."

"Berarti dia tidak memintamu untuk tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap lekat pada lelaki disebelahnya.

Chanyeol diam.

"Aku sudah sering menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Nana _Sunbae _tapi ia tak pernah mengindahkanku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun keras kepala sekali untuk berdiam diri. Dia bodoh karena menganggap semua ini pasti akan berlalu begitu saja jadi dia tidak mau repot menjelaskan apapun." Kyungsoo menghela napas. "aku hanya—maksudku, jika memang Baekhyun tidak menyukaimu seharusnya Nana _Sunbae _tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini padanya, kan?"

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Bisakah kau jelaskan pada Nana _Sunbae _bahwa antara kau dan Baekhyun memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Kurasa jika kau yang mengatakannya langsung maka Nana _Sunbae _ akan percaya."

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian lelaki itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Lelaki itu menunduk membelakangi Kyungsoo. "Aku... tidak bisa. Maaf." Pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk mematung disana.

"Chanyeol, kau—" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oh Tuhan!"

.

.

[**Matchmaker**]

.

.

.

...

**BAEKHYUN SI MUNAFIK! KENAPA BELUM PERGI JUGA DARI SEKOLAH INI? KAU MAU MEMBOHONGI SIAPA LAGI, EOH? TIDAK CUKUP KAH KAU MENIPU ORANG LAIN? ENYAH KAU! ENYAH!**

Pagi ini, tidak seperti waktu lalu ketika ia sambil menangis dan tangan yang gemetar berusaha melepas satu-persatu pajangan yang menghina dirinya. Kali ini Baekhyun melakukannya dengan jauh lebih tenang. Baekhyun bersikap santai saja saat melepas tulisan-tulisan _kurang ajar_ yang sejak kemarin mulai bermunculan lagi di mading sekolah. Baekhyun tidak akan repot berteriak, memaki, bahkan sekedar menebak siapa_ pelaku_nya. Ia benar-benar malas melakukannya—_karena dalam hati ia sudah tahu betul siapa yang melakukan semua ini_. Bahkan ia tidak peduli meski saat ini banyak murid memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

_Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peduli!_

Telinganya juga sepertinya sudah terbiasa mendengar kata; _munafik, pembohong, penghianat_ dan lain sebagainya yang terus bersileweran dipendengarannya. _Abaikan sajalah!_

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Hanya karena satu kesalahan —_yang bahkan adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman semata_— kini hampir semua orang menyudutkannya. Seakan Baekhyun adalah manusia paling jahat di dunia ini. Rasanya hidup benar-benar tidak adil. Bukankah yang bermasalah dengannya _hanya_ Nana seorang? Mengapa murid-murid lain juga turut memusuhinya sekarang?

_Ah, mungkin Baekhyun akan memberi sedikit pujian untuk kemampuan Nana menghasut orang lain agar memihak pada gadis itu_.

—terserah!

.

**SREEET!**

.

**SRAAKK!**

.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Saat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang ikut _mencomot_ tulisan _kurang ajar_ di majalah dinding untuk kemudian lelaki itu merobeknya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mendelik.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." ucap Baekhyun. Berusaha meraih kertas terakhir yang tersisa tapi gagal. Chanyeol jauh lebih cepat darinya. Baekhyun menggeram. "Kau—"

Baekhyun tidak jadi berkata-kata karena Chanyeol justru menariknya menjauh dari mading. Tidak terlalu jauh untuk kemudian berhenti melangkah. Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sendiri tengah berdiri di belakangnya sekarang.

"Chanyeol apa—"

"Kalian bilang Baekhyun _munafik_?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Menatap pada berpasang mata yang ada di koridor. Lantai satu jelas menjadi tempat yang paling ramai di pagi hari karena semua murid pasti akan berada disini untuk menuju loker mereka masing-masing —_dan itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus bagi Chanyeol_—.

Tidak ada yang menyahut apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Lelaki itu mendecih.

"Lantas apa yang kalian gunakan untuk menyebut mereka yang menggunakan Baekhyun untuk mendekati orang yang mereka sukai?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baekhyun bukan pembohong. Bahkan menjadi seorang _Matchmaker _adalah alasannya untuk membantu orang lain. Bukan untuk _menipu_ mereka."

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendesis. Tapi Chanyeol justru mencengkeram pundaknya semakin kuat. Tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin diinterupsi.

"Nana _Sunbae_!"

Nana tersentak kaget begitu namanya disebut oleh Chanyeol. Kebetulan saat ini ia juga berada diantara murid yang bergerombol disana. Tapi Nana tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya. Lantas, kini semua orang menoleh pada Nana. Murid-murid yang berdiri di depan Nana otomatis menepi hingga kini sosok kakak kelas itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Nana jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah membohongimu. Bukankah sudah sejak awal ia mengatakan padamu bahwa menjadikan aku—" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Park Chanyeol—sebagai _target_mu bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Chanyeol kumohon,"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli pada Baekhyun—_tidak, untuk sekarang._

"_Sunbae _ mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pengkhianat. Padahal _Sunbae _adalah orang yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjadi _matchmaker_mu. Kau yang mendesak Baekhyun untuk membuatku dekat denganmu. Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengatai Baekhyun pengkhianat sementara kau sendiri adalah pemaksa?"

Murid-murid mulai berbisik disana-sini.

"Chanyeol hentikan..."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetar. Ia yakin Baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan tangis sekarang. Tapi tidak! Chanyeol Tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya, meski Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya untuk ikut campur sekalipun. Karena itu, ia kemudian menurunkan sebelah tangan kanannya yang berada di pundak Baekhyun. Lalu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun yang menjuntai lemas, Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersentak karenanya. Pun mendongak sedikit untuk melihat Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya."

Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam pada Nana yang kini nampak tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah —_dan juga malu_. "Dan _Sunbae _harusnya sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah menyukai _Sunbae_."

"WAAAH?"

Banyak pasang mata kini nampak melebar sempurna mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan. _Terlalu terang-terangan!_

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli! Ia justru semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun; yang kini sudah meneteskan air matanya hingga jatuh membasahi ujung kaki gadis itu sendiri.

"Baekhyun bukan munafik, pembohong, apalagi pengkhianat. Ia tidak pernah memanfaatkan _Sunbae _untuk bisa dekat denganku karena justru sebaliknya, akulah yang memanfaatkan _Sunbae _untuk bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "A-apa?"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini gadis itu berhadapan dengannya. "Aku menuruti semua yang kaukatakan; untuk menghubungi _Sunbae, _bertemu dengannya, bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya." Chanyeol mengukir senyum manisnya. "semua itu kulakukan agar aku bisa _terus terhubung _denganmu."

Nana menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Warna merah kini tidak hanya berada di pipinya saja melainkan sudah mencapai kedua mata dan juga telinganya.

Chanyeol mengusap sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

.

**TAK!**

.

Nana berlari dari sana. Dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya, bahkan kedua bola mata yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Gadis itu berlari sambil menangis.

_Sakit! Sakit! _

Sakit sekali rasanya ketika seseorang yang disukai justru mengatakan dengan terang-terangan dihadapan semua orang bahwa ia tidak menyukaimu. Nana merasakan itu. Membela Baekhyun dengan cara yang membuat Nana sakit hati dan mendapat malu, Chanyeol sungguh keterlaluan!

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lantas terus berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. _Biar saja!_

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dibiarkannya saja Baekhyun yang kini pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu memang keras kepala! Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Melihat pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berjalan dalam diam di belakangnya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo datar.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas kemudian menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Lantas mempercepat jalannya hingga kini ia mendahului Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung sekolah. Bahkan saat berselisih dengan Baekhyun di trotoar jalan, Chanyeol hanya diam. Justru beberapa langkah di depan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba lelaki itu malah berlari sekuat tenaga seakan-akan Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya adalah seorang pembunuh yang akan melempar pedang padanya dan membuat Chanyeol mati seketika.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sampai pada Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri disampingnya, barulah ia kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. _Pulang_.

Sejak kejadian di depan mading sekolah pagi tadi, sama seperti Nana, Baekhyun justru berlari tepat tiga puluh detik setelah Chanyeol mengungkapakan perasaannya. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin berlari menyusul Baekhyun tapi dicegah oleh Kyungsoo, yang kemudian mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun yang sekarang jelas tidak bisa diajak bicara. Baekhyun lari, berarti gadis itu sedang _tidak baik-baik _saja. Itu yang Kyungsoo katakan pada Chanyeol hingga kemudian laki-laki itu mengalah untuk tidak mengejar Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja. Seharian ini Baekhyun tidak masuk kelas. Gadis _bodoh_ itu membolos seharian. Barulah saat bel pulang berbunyi, Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dan segera berlari mencari Baekhyun. Mudah menemukan Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo tahu, sahabatnya itu pasti akan bersembunyi di _rooftop_ sekolah yang sepi. Lalu berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang, tapi gadis itu justru semakin terlihat _unmood_ saat melihat Chanyeol yang menunggunya di depan tangga. Baekhyun diam sepanjang jalan.

.

"Paling tidak kau harus memberinya jawaban, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Jawaban? Jawaban apa? Bahkan Chanyeol terlalu egois dengan menyatakan perasaannya padaku tanpa peduli perasaan Nana _Sunbae_. _Sunbae _pasti sakit hati, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Kyungsoo merangkul Baekhyun. Menariknya duduk di kursi halte bus di depan mereka. "Kau memang terlalu baik, Baekhyun. Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih saja memikirkan perasaan Nana _Sunbae." _

"Aku mengerti perasaan Nana _Sunbae _karena semua ucapan Chanyeol padanya sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan aku yang mendengarnya saja tidak sanggup. Aku kecewa Chanyeol tidak mau berhenti berbicara seperti itu tadi."

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo menatap lurus pada Baekhyun. "hanya memikirkan perasaan Nana _Sunbae _saja dan mengabaikan perasaan Chanyeol. Begitu?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut—namun menutupnya lagi sedetik kemudian. Lantas menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal karena kalau bukan karena kata-kataku waktu itu, kau tidak akan menjadi _matchmaker_ dan tidak akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang terlalu omong besar waktu itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya menggigit ujung bibirnya. _Bukan salah Kyungsoo. _Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan alasan sebenarnya ia menjadi _matchmaker_ kepada sahabatnya. Karena Baekhyun hanya pernah menceritakannya pada Chanyeol seorang.

"Kau tidak salah, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Karena aku punya alasan sendiri tentang hal itu."

.

.

...

.

.

...

Memang, setelah _pernyataan_ langsung dari Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan Baekhyun sebagai seorang _munafik, pembohong, ataupun pengkhianat_. Justru kini keadaan jadi terbalik; dimana banyak yang menatap tidak suka pada Nana. Gadis itu dianggap sebagai _pembual _dan _tukang-cari-sensasi_. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat semua itu. Bagaimanapun jahatnya Nana pada dirinya, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa kakak kelasnya itu hanya salah paham. Nana cemburu. Hanya itu masalahnya. Sedangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan murid sekarang —_membully Nana_— adalah perbuatan yang tidak bisa Baekhyun terima. Karenanya, ketika Baekhyun melihat beberapa _Sunbae_nya yang lain sedang mencaci Nana, Baekhyun pun turun tangan untuk membela kakak kelasnya tersebuts.

"Nana _Sunbae _bukan pembual! Semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Karena itu tidak benar bagi kalian untuk mencacinya seperti itu!"

Kamudian dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Nana dan membawanya menjauh dari mulut-mulut tidak bertanggung jawab tersebut. Tapi Nana justru menyentakkan tangannya yang ditarik Baekhyun. Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengejarnya.

.

Baekhyun terus mengejar Nana bahkan ketika kakak kelasnya itu menuruni tangga, berlari terus disepanjang koridor lantai dua, untuk kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun tetap mengikutinya.

Nana yang geram, lantas menyuruh Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruang Seni sekarang juga—_tinggalkan aku sekarang!_— tapi Baekhyun tetap bersikeras bertahan disana. Ia ingin berbicara. Meski rasanya sudah terlambat, tapi Baekhyun tetap akan melakukannya.

Bakhyun terus berceloteh tentang kesalahpahaman diantara dirinya dan sang kakak kelas. Nana tidak mau menatap Baekhyun, karena itu ia terus mempertahankan wajahnya untuk melihat hanya pada pintu di belakang Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk pernyataan dari Chanyeol, _Sunbae _tidak perlu khawatir." Baekhyun menunduk. "kami tidak akan berpacaran karena aku... tidak menyukainya."

_Tepat saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang kini berdiri mematung disana_—dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna.

Nana terbelalak melihat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menunduk membelakangi pintu masih tidak menyadari bahwa objek yang ia bicarakan kini berada tepat di belakangnya. Hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter jauhnya.

"Karena itu _Sunbae,_ kuharap kita bisa berbaikan dan bisa berteman."

Nana terbata—matanya masih bergerak tak karuan menatap Chanyeol di depannya sedangkan lelaki itu masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Merasa tidak nyaman, Nana pun memutuskan pergi. "Terserah kau sajalah." ucapnya saat melewati pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Jadi begitu, ya?"

.

**DEG!**

.

Baekhyun tercekat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang aneh ketika mendengar suara serak itu. Suara... yang sangat ia kenal siapa pemiliknya. Tepat sekali ketika Baekhyun berbalik—Chanyeol tengah menatapanya dengan sebuah senyum miris.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal bahwa kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Baekhyun membatu.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Ya sudahlah, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman."

.

**BLAM!  
>.<strong>

—dan Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, _sedikitpun_.

.

.

.

[_Matchmaker_]

.

.

.

...

Hari demi hari berlalu. Mungkin keadaan Baekhyun dan Nana bisa dibilang lebih baik karena keduanya sudah bisa saling bertegur sapa sekarang. Meski nyatanya hanya Baekhyun yang menyapa sedangkan Nana hanya mengangguk canggung. Tapi keadaan buruk justru terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Semenjak kejadian di ruang Seni hari itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak lagi saling bicara. Sebenarnya Baekhyun selalu berusaha bersikap _biasa saja_ bahkan sering menyapa Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu tak mengindahkannya. Chanyeol bahkan selalu memalingkan wajahnya saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Lebih dari sekedar menghindar, Chanyeol justru menunjukkan sikap seolah ia menganggap Baekhyun itu _tidak ada_. Baekhyun semakin merasa bahwa Chanyeol memang membencinya karena _namja_ itu hanya tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja ketika berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika Baekhyun bahkan hanya melihat ke arahnya, lelaki itu justru pergi menjauh.

Baekhyun _kecewa_.

Mengapa Chanyeol lebih memilih mengabaikannya seperti ini? Baekhyun bahkan yakin ia akan merasa lebih baik jika Chanyeol memarahinya sekalipun karena itu artinya lelaki itu masih menganggapnya _ada_.

_Diabaikan... jauh lebih sakit daripada di tampar sekalipun._

.

.

.

.

...

Baekhyun sendirian menikmati susu stroberi dan _Almond Biscotti_nya di _Coffee-J_ saat ketika ia merasa seperti melihat sosok Park Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai melewati kafe. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang duduk di dekat jendela kaca besar yang langsung menghadap pada jalan raya yang ramai. Awalnya menganggap bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi melihat Chanyeol lewat di depannya. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun tetap saja berlari keluar kafe dengan tujuan yang tak lain adalah mengejar sosok itu.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lantas mengikuti Chanyeol diam-diam—_nyatanya Baekhyun memang tidak sedang berhalusinai meski beberapa hari terakhir lelaki itu terus berputar-putar di atas kepalanya_— itu benar-benar Chanyeol! Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun kenakan saat ini. Lelaki itu terus berjalan. Baekhyun mengikutinya beberapa meter di belakang. Menjaga jarak, jangan sampai ketahuan bahwa ia sedang mengikuti lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu-menahu akan kemana Chanyeol pergi karena sedari tadi lelaki itu hanya _terus dan terus_ saja berjalan. Berbelok ke kanan, berbelok ke kiri. Menaiki tangga. Menuruni tangga. Chanyeol tetap tidak berhenti berjalan. Bahkan dua buah halte bus sudah mereka lewati tapi Chanyeol tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa lelaki itu akan sampai dimanapun. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sudah kecapaian sekarang.

Karenanya saat kemudian Chanyeol memasuki sebuah minimarket, Baekhyun memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon Maple yang tumbuh sekitar sepuluh meter di tepi jalan dekat minimarket tersebut.

_Mengatur napas. Mengatur napas. Mengatur napas_. Baekhyun terengah bukan main.

Baekhyun berjongkok. Selain lelah ia juga merasa kehausan sekarang. Ukh, mana mungkin ia masuk ke dalam mini market itu untuk membeli minuman. Chanyeol, kan ada disana sekarang.

.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu melihat susu kotak rasa stroberi jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya. _Ajaib! Jatuh dari langit, ya?_

Gadis itu lantas mendongak ke atas untuk memastikan apakah benar susu kotak itu jatuh dari langit atau—

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

...

Baekhyun meminum susu kotaknya dengan rakus. _Gila aja! Dia beneran haus luar biasa ini!_ Sementara Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya hanya menatap lurus pada kumpulan anak kecil yang sedang seru bermain bola sepak tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di taman yang letakknya tidak terlalu jauh dari minimarket tadi.

Baekhyun menenteng kotak susu yang sudah kosong. _Masih haus padahal..._

Chanyeol yang melihatnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih haus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Lantas memberikan sekotak lagi susu yang sama pada gadis disebelahnya. Baekhyun bingung melihatnya.

"Kau suka susu stroberi juga, ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Lantas mengangkat kaleng _cola_ di tangan kanannya. "Aku lebih tertarik dengan ini."

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Lalu untuk apa kau membeli susu ini?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ya untukmu, lah. Memangnya aku setega itu membiarkanmu kehausan setelah mengikutiku kemana-mana."

Baekhyun terbelalak. "Ka-kau— Oh, memalukan!"

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun tidak bicara lagi. Gadis itu hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah malu karena ketahuan membuntuti Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminum susunya dengan tidak berselera sekarang.

Masih hening, sampai beberapa menit kemudian —bahkan anak kecil yang tadi menjadi satu-satunya objek yang menghasilkan kebisingan sudah pergi entah kemana. Minuman mereka sudah habis. Tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang mau bicara. Baekhyun mungkin masih sungkan karena malu ketahuan mengikuti lelaki disampingnya ini, tapi Chanyeol—

"Aku—" / "—Aku—"

Keduanya berbicara secara bersamaan. Pun saling pandang satu sama lain. Chanyeol lantas memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk berbicara terlebih dulu tapi gadis itu malah menggeleng kuat-kuat. Chanyeol lantas menatap tajam gadis itu yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengekeret. Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah untuk mengambil bicara terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku minta maaf." lirih Baekhyun. "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Se-semuanya." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau banyak dosa, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Minta maaflah untuk hal yang lebih spesifik." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Chanyeol justru mempersulitnya, _sih_?

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf; _maaf _sudah memaksamu menghubungi Nana _Sunbae, _memaksamu menemuinya, juga memaksamu bicara dengannya. _Maaf_ selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu dan membuatmu mendapat banyak masalah. Juga _maaf_ untuk—" Baekhyun menarik napas sejenak, "membuatmu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan."

"Memangnya apa _sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kukatakan_ itu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Chanyeol menatapnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sekarang. "A-aku itu, ka—kau bilang kau menyukaiku—"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Jadi kau pikir aku main-main, begitu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bu-bukan begitu—"

"Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berdiri. Pun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat—_sangat berat_—. Membalik tubuhnya, untuk kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya tajam tepat pada kedua bola mata kecil milik gadis dihadapannya. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tidak peduli dengan jawabanmu tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, karena sungguh— aku serius saat kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. _Pusing!_ Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya untuk sedetik kemudian menghempaskannya lagi.

_Chanyeol menyerah!_

_Namja _bermarga Park itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya, berpaling dari Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol kini berjalan menjauhinya, lantas turun dari pipa besi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Ia menggeram. Lantas melepas sebelah sepatu _kets_nya untuk kemudian melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol—

.

**BAK!**

.

"_YA!"_

—_tepat sasaran_!

Jejak sepatu kini menempel sempurna pada bagian belakang blazer Chanyeol yang berwarna gelap.

Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

Chanyeol kemudian memungut sepatu yang tadi mendarat dengan _manis_ di punggungnya. Lelaki itu terpaksa berjalan kembali ke tempat tadi seraya membawa sepatu Baekhyun disebelah tangannya. Ditatapnya tajam Baekhyun yang kini mulai gelabakan.

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan balas melempar sepatu itu padanya karena lelaki itu menatapnya luar biasa tajam tapi yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol hanya melempar sepatu itu ke atas tanah tepat dihadapan Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau mau apa, _sih_?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengkeret. "A-aku—"

"Cepat katakan!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang berubah jadi galak, Baekhyun malah memasang wajah _hampir menangis_ yang membuat Chanyeol jadi serba salah melihatnya.

Memejamkan mata sebentar, "Cepat bicara sebelum aku semakin marah padamu." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ja—jangan seenaknya." lirihnya.

Chanyeol mendelik.

Baekhyun mendongak. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung pada kedua mata _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. "Ka-kau menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkanku saat aku mengajakmu bicara? Kau bahkan tidak menghiraukanku tapi justru bisa berbicara normal dengan Kyungsoo. Kau biasa saja pada yang lain tapi padaku, kau seperti menganggapku tidak ada."

"Hei—"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerjap.

"K-kau tidak tahu—tidak tahu bagaimana aku uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini karena kau terus mengacuhkanku! Kau sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganku bahkan melihatku pun tidak! Itu membuatku se-sedih—"

"Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol di depannya —_pelan_— seraya menunduk. "Da-dan jangan bilang seenaknya kalau kau tidak peduli lagi dengan jawabanku." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Chanyeol. "A-aku—"

.

**GREP!  
>.<strong>

—**DEG!** **DEG!**

.

Chanyeol tahu, sebesar apapun ia berusaha untuk menghindari Baekhyun, tetap saja gadis itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia acuhkan begitu saja—_tidak, untuk waktu yang lama_—. Baekhyun itu seperti _parasit_ yang menempel dan berkembang subur di dalam otak Chanyeol. _Parasit..._ yang anehnya justru bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti saat ini.

"Sepertinya seorang _matchmaker_ pun tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan baik perasaanya sendiri."

Merasakan betapa eratnya Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang saat ini, membuat wajahnya memanas—_pun terasa sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya_—. Sedangkan di dalam rongga dadanya sana —Oh, semoga saja Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara jantung Baekhyun yang _luar biasa ribut _saat ini. Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Katakan padaku apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku—"

.

.

.

.

.

[_Matchmaker_]

.

.

.

.

.

...

Mungkin hal ini terdengar _agak_ menggelikan dan— oh, oke terlalu cepat dan _aneh_ mungkin? Karena mereka tidak begitu dekat sebelumnya. Chanyeol bahkan baru _sedikit-lebih-dekat_ dengan Baekhyun saat mereka memasuki tahun ajaran baru di kelas dua —enam bulan lalu—. Saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekatinya, yang akhirnya Chanyeol ketahui bahwa gadis itu memiliki _niat terselubung_ untuk men_comblang_kan dirinya dengan siswi bernama Kang Sae Rin dari kelas sebelah. Meski akhirnya _niat terselubung_ itu tidak berhasil, tapi disisi lain justru menyisakan suatu tanda tanya besar di benak seorang Park Chanyeol yang kemudian berubah menjadi suatu perasaan _penasaran_ pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak lagi _mendekati_ Chanyeol ketika _misi_nya gagal saat itu.

Baru beberapa bulan kemudian, ketika Baekhyun mulai mendekatinya lagi, Chanyeol tahu—gadis itu pasti punya _niat terselubung_ yang sama seperti dulu. Tapi Chanyeol yang _penasaran_ jelas tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kali ini untuk _mencari-tahu-lebih-banyak_ tentang sosok Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan—ya, hanya memperhatikan—bukan sebagai _secret admirer_ atau apalah itu sebutannya. Sikap Baekhyun yang _agak_ kekanakan, pemaksa dan _sedikit_ manja. Chanyeol tak menyangka jika alasan dibalik seorang _Matchmaker_ macam Baekhyun men_comblang_kan orang adalah dilatarbelakangi oleh pegalaman pribadi gadis itu sendiri.

_And then_, Chanyeol akhirnya mengalami sendiri apa yang disebut orang sebagai _senjata-makan-tuan_. Ketika niat _main-main_nya membuat _perjanjian konyol_ tentang Baekhyun yang menjadi _pacar pura-pura_nya. Tujuannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu bahwa yang namanya jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang instan. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menyadari, ia bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya menyukai gadis itu padahal mereka dekat tidak lebih daripada sebulan terakhir ini. Dekat, dalam artian _sebenarnya_. Saling berinteraksi satu sama lain, bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang memperhatikan gadis itu dari satu sudut —_Ups!_

Dan dua hari itu—ketika Chanyeol _mau-maunya_ jadi _budak_ Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun, dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan seorang kakak kelas bernama Kim Nana. Chanyeol menyadarinya, ia tidak menyukai _Sunbae_nya itu karena ia sudah menyukai orang lain. Seorang gadis polos _dan bodoh_ bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Bukan sekedar rasa _penasaran _seperti yang ia yakini selama ini. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Karena itulah ia rela meski harus menuruti kemauan _gila_ dari Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Nana—_meski Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh tidak tertarik melakukannya_— tapi kemudian Chanyeol tetap mengucapkan _terima kasih_ di dalam hatinya yang ia tujukan khusus untuk kakak kelasnya tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga, berkata Nana lah ia bisa _dekat_ dengan Baekhyun. Meski karena kakak kelasnya itu juga dirinya dan Baekhyun harus mendapat masalah. Tapi sudahlah! Semua itu sudah berlalu. Masa lalu. Karena yang terpenting adalah sekarang.

—_Ya, sekarang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

[_**Matchmaker**_]

.

.

.

.

"Wah, tampan sekali, _hyung_. Mau kencan, ya?"

Yunho yang berjalan melewati ruang tamu, lantas menoleh ke sebelah kirinya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang duduk disana. Yunho tesenyum lebar, pun mengangguk. "Tahu saja, kau."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kelihatan, kok, _hyung_."

Yunho menyingsingkan lengan kemeja berwarna _soft cream_nya sampai siku. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke atas dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk ke arah tangga. "Baekhyun dikamarnya?" ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia menyuruhku menunggu disini, _hyung_."

"Aaa." Yunho mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu _hyung _ pergi dulu, ya? _Gedor_ saja pintu kamarnya kalau kau kelamaan menunggu si MiniBaek itu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. "Sip, _hyung_."

"Bicara dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _peach _berlapis _blazer_ warna _magenta_, Baekhyun nampak terlihat begitu manis di mata Chanyeol. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi tamu sembari membawa sebuah— kotak?

"Apa itu?"

"Ini?" Baekhyun meninggikan sedikit kotak kertas bermotif cabai warna-warni yang ia pegang. "cokelat!"

"Ha?"

Kotak motif cabai dengan panjang tigapuluh senti itu adalah tempat dimana Baekhyun menyimpan cokelat koleksinya selama ini. Oh _yeah_, seperti yang kalian tahu, cokelat koleksi yang dimaksud adalah cokelat yang ia dapatkan dari _klien_nya selama menjadi _Matchmaker_ dulu. _Ingat, kan?_ Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu justru bertanya apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan dengan empatbelas bungkus cokelat batangan berbagai _merk_ tersebut. Baekhyun justru tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Yang mau cokelat cuci tangannya dulu sampai bersih, ya~"

"_NEEEEE_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memperhatikan kumpulan tujuh orang anak berusia sekitar lima sampai tujuh tahun yang kini nampak berebut mencuci tangan di kran air umum di taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun sembari memegangi sepeda _khas cewek_ —milik Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol bingung mengapa Baekhyun mengajaknya bersepeda ke taman ini. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang kemudian gadis itu lakukan, Chanyeol mengerti. Baekhyun ingin membagikan semua cokelat itu pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain.

"Kukira kau akan memakannya sendiri."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lebih menyenangkan kalau mereka yang memakannya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Selesai mencuci tangan, anak-anak itu lantas menyerbu Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun memenuhi janjinya untuk memberikan cokelatnya. Kebetulan sekali jumlahnya pas, ada empatbelas batang cokelat dengan tujuh orang anak. Artinya masing-masing anak mendapat dua batang cokelat.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun _Nuna/Eonni_."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. "Sekarang kita kemana?"

Baekhyun menggamit lengan Chanyeol. "Kita ke tempat _tenang_."

"Ha?"

"Tapi bonceng lagi, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[...]

Chanyeol memarkirkan sepeda Baekhyun di dekat pohon Maple yang tumbuh besar dengan daun kekuningannya yang lebat. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika _tempat tenang_ yang dimaksud Baekhyun ternyata adalah sebuah kolam yang terletak di belakang sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak di ujung komplek perumahan gadis itu. Awalnya Chanyeol mengira itu adalah sebuah danau karena cukup luas tapi kemudian Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa dulu tempat itu adalah kolam ikan yang sekarang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Pemilik kolam kemudian mengubah dan memperlebar kolam itu hingga terlihat seperti sebuah danau yang cantik dan bersih seperti sekarang. Pun menanami banyak pepohonan dan bunga disekitarnya. Juga ditanami rumputan hijau yang membuat tempat itu benar-benar seperti tepian sebuah danau. Terlebih tidak banyak bangunan yang ada disini, kecuali bangunan TK yang itu pun letakknya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari _kolam bak danau _ini. Karena itulah Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai _tempat yang tenang._

"Haaaaaaah~" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar. Kedua matanya terpejam. Menikmati hembusan angin sore Musim Gugur—_yang meski terasa dingin tapi Baekhyun tetap menyukainya_—. Kilau cahaya mentari sore jelas semakin mempercantik panorama air kolam yang kini nampak berkilau keemasan.

"Segarnya~" gumam Baekhyun.

.

**SET!**

.

"Eh?" 

"Seperti adegan di Titanic, _kan_?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Meski awalnya kaget ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menempelkan tubuhnya dari belakang lalu ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya hingga melekat dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun di depannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi—_pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dibelakangnya._

"Tapi Titanic tidak berlayar di atas kolam, kau ingat?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa.

Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya. Kini berpindah dengan melingkari erat tubuh Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak protes. Pun membiarkan saja sampai beberapa menit kemudian mereka dalam posisi tersebut.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun memainkan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eum, kenapa, ya?" Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di pundak sebelah kanan Baekhyun —otomatis membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kiri—. "mungkin seperti kata orang; _kita tidak perlu mempunyai alasan khusus untuk menyukai seseorang jika memang kita menyukainya_."

"Itu artinya kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Baekhyun menatap lurus pada kolam didepannya.

"Uum. Hanya saja aku tidak punya alasan khusus kenapa aku menyukaimu." sahut Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku, aku punya alasan khusus kenapa aku menyukaimu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Sementara kedua lengan _namja_ itu masih setia melingkari pinggangnya—_Baekhyun suka berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol_—.

"Aku menyukaimu, karena kau adalah dirimu."

Chanyeol mengerjap.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentil ujung hidung Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol**.**" Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. "Chanyeol_ku._"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku juga mencintaimu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun_ku_**.**"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Copas. _Dasar tidak kreatif!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu. Baekhyun justru tertawa.

"Baekhyun_i_,"

"Eum?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. Melihat dengan jelas betapa lembutnya wajah itu. Dengan _hazel_ kecilnya yang tajam. Meski terkadang Baekhyun masih bersikap menyebalkan padanya, tapi hal itu tidak sedikit pun membuat rasa suka Chanyeol pada _gadis-polos-nan-egois_ itu berkurang. Justru sebaliknya, semakin hari Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia semakin menyukai Baekhyun. Sosok yang sangat sulit ia tebak itu, kini telah menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol —_berlaku pula untuk sebaliknya_—.

Dari sisi lain, Baekhyun senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya terus berdebar hanya dengan menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol. Lelaki ini, yang kini menatap lekat padanya—_yang awalnya dalam hati ia tentang habis-habisan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya_— kini Baekhyun sadar. _Seandainya_ saja _permainan konyol_ antara ia dan Chanyeol masih berlanjut, jelas Baekhyun yang akan kalah. Baekhyun tidak akan _melepas_ Chanyeol untuk siapapun. **Siapapun**. Ia mencintainya—Park Chanyeol—. Mencintai lelaki yang _pernah_ menjadi _target_ untuk _klien_nya. Baekhyun senang ia tidak memerlukan _Matchmaker_ manapun untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Karena dengan _hatinya _sendiri, Baekhyun bisa menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik pada orang yang ia sukai.

"_Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."_

"_Nado saranghae, Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku?"

"Ha—HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[_**fin**_]

.

**.**

**A/N:**

Love Puzzle Series, Puzzle #4 selesaai *sujudsyukur*. Akhirnya, proyek ane kelar juga *ngelapkeringatpakekaosNaga(?)*.

Makasih, ya buat kalian yang _RnR _atau juga yang sekedar nge_fav/fol_ _and SiDers. _

_._

_Bubay~ *tjivoksampepenyek*_

.

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


End file.
